Shapshot
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: A series of one-shots that give insight into Abby and Buck's lives and budding relationship.
1. Late Nights, Early Mornings

**A/N: Hello again peeps. I'm still doing a little cross-posting. So, without further ado, I present Snapshot. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Summary: A little continuation of the ending scene of 1x05.**

 ***Dialogue from the episode is in _bold italics_.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, all credit to the show's creators. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while.**

* * *

Abby changed into her comfy night shirt, poured her self a glass of her favorite, signature white Chardonnay, and flopped down on the couch.

This day. Had all of this really happened in less than 24 hours? Talk about a hell of a day and one hell of a first meeting. She was more than appreciative of the way Buck rushed right over, his patience and unwavering support. Looking back, she doesn't think she would have gotten through it without him.

He was quite good at her at distracting her, taking her mind off her worry. Abby was still blushing at their earlier conversation. She wasn't a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but she was still shocked at how open and comfortable she was talking to him about that, how readily she responded to his questions. She took a sip of her wine to calm the flush of her skin.

She shook her head, knowing where her thoughts were heading and decided it was time for bed. Picking up her wine glass, she went to check on her mother to find her sleeping. She vowed to herself that what happened today will never happen again and thanked whatever deity that was looking out for her mother. Abby kissed her on the head and made sure she was comfortable before leaving her room.

As soon as she crossed the threshold of her room she heard the vibrations of her phone. She smiled, knowing who it was before she'd even answered.

 _ **"Hey,"**_ she greeted as she climbed into bed.

 _ **"Hey,"**_ his drowsy baritone flitted into her ear, _**"can I ask you a question?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, of course,"**_ Abby wondered where this was going.

 _ **"Did you wanna have sex with me?"**_

She laughed nervously, _**"what?"**_ She asked, not sure if he was being serious or not.

 _ **"Like you might of made a mistake too, right?"**_ Okay, so he is being serious.

 _ **"Um, yeah,"**_ Abby decided she might as well be honest, _**"I mean..."**_ How did she want to word this? _**"Yeah, definitely. I mean you're muscly and kind and you're fun, yeah."**_ What was it about this guy that was bringing this out of her?

 _ **"And you said that we can... only talk on the phone, right?"**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_ Abby decided to get cozier under her covers.

 _ **"Are you in bed? I'm in bed."**_

 _ **"Yeah, I'm in bed,"**_ her tone playful and she smiled.

 _ **"What are you wearing?"**_

The reply was on the tip of her tongue, when she caught herself. They shouldn't do this, they'd had this conversation. This was definitely crossing into the "mistake making" zone. She chuckled half-heartedly, tone slightly losing its playful edge as she said, _**"I don't think this is exactly the spirit of what I meant."**_

 _ **"Do you want me to stop?"**_ He pushed. She was aware that he would most definitely stop if she said yes, if she wanted him to. The only problem was: she didn't want him to.

 _ **"No."**_ Once they crossed this boundary line they couldn't go back, she couldn't expect them to.

"Okay, so I ask again: what are you wearing?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"A pajama shirt and panties." It's been a long time since she'd done this...

"What color?"

"The shirt, light blue. The panties, black lace," she dropped her voice half an octave, in an attempt to sound sultry. His low groan gave her a bit of confidence. She turned onto her back on the bed and said, "what about you? What are you wearing?"

"Nothing at all."

Abby snorted.

"What? I sleep naked."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh, you'll sleep like that too when you're in my bed," Abby noticed that he'd said 'when' and not 'if'.

"Is that right? A little confident aren't we?" Abby's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, that's right. I can smell that flowery and vanilla scent of yours now, can feel your soft skin under my fingertips as they trail over your body."

A wave of arousal washed over her. She imagined those callused hands on her skin. She moaned softly and bit her lip.

"You moan, just like that, as I kiss down your neck, biting lightly, knowing I'm leaving my mark on you,"

Abby's eyes fluttered closed, her hand trailing down her neck to her chest. She pops open a couple of buttons on her shirt. "I don't mind."

"My lips continue down further to your bare chest. Which side do you want my attention on first, Abby, left or right?"

"It doesn't matter, Buck, just touch me," her words breathy as they leave her lips. Her hands have slipped under her shirt, teasing.

"I start with the left, massaging, swirling my tongue around the nipple, sucking it into my mouth, then showing the right the same amount of attention."

Abby bites her lip to stifle her moans, not wanting to be too loud.

"Let me hear you. It's just the two of us here."

The soft command in his deep baritone gets her to open up.

"My lips leave your breasts and slowly trail down your stomach. I slowly part your thighs, kissing along them, making sure to leave marks on both.

Her hands are following the trail of his words. She moaned as she teased the skin of her inner thigh. Her hands came up to tease herself over her panties.

"I pull you down closer to me. Are you wet for me, Abby?"

"God, yes," Abby said as her hand ventured into her panties.

"I can smell your want and it's driving me wild," he groans out the words, "I have to taste. Can I?"

"Yes, please," short, clipped responses are the only words she can form as her hand moves faster, applies a bit more pressure.

"I take my time, licking, exploring you there, you taste amazing. Then my tongue hits that little nub directly in the center."

The room is filled with the sound of Abby's moans. She knows he can hear them.

"You're so responsive. I love how responsive you are."

His hands, his mouth, her imagination is in overdrive. It's like she can feel him. She's so close now.

"Come for me, Abby."

That was her undoing. "Shit!" She gasped, loudly, hips arched off the bed as her release hit. Her heart was racing. She wiped the thin sheen of sweat from her forehead.

"Fuck!" She heard him ground out. His labored breathing could be heard.

They'd done this, actually done this. "Wow," was all Abby could say.

"Yeah. You good?"

"Um yeah... great, actually, you?"

"Yeah. We've gotta do that again sometime."

"Yeah."

"I've heard this is much better with FaceTime, maybe next time we could..."

"Buck," she teasingly chastised and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled.

They sat in silence on the phone for a moment. She wasn't going to question or stall whatever it was that was happening between them, she was just going to go with the flow, see what happened. Not her usual style at all, but he was different than her usual and she liked it.

"I should let you go, I know you've gotta work in the morning."

"So do you. Good night, Buck."

"Good night, Abby."


	2. Last Minute Arrangements

**Chapter Summary: A little more background before Buck and Abby's date in 1x06.**

* * *

Bobby watched the kid as he finished getting dressed. He could tell Buck was a nervous wreck by the way his fingers shook as he fumbled with his tie. He had to hand it to the young man, for someone who didn't like Valentine's day, he'd put a lot of last minute effort into this.

(With a little bit of his help)

Earlier, after they'd returned to the station, Bobby "overheard" while Buck called around to different restaurants only to find them booked solid. Once the 8th one turned him down, Buck looked so defeated, but, knowing him, he wasn't giving up. Bobby decided to give him a break. He happened to know the owner of a restaurant that just recently opened in downtown Los Angeles, so he gave him a call and got him to make some space for Buck and Abby. The owner was only more than happy to do it, thankfully.

Bobby gave the name of the restaurant and reservation to Buck, along with the evening off, before the kid could even ask, and his express permission to lie about how he managed to obtain the reservation. He was not expecting the almost bone-crushing hug he got in return.

He wanted this night to be perfect for Buck. He was a good man and, judging by the way his face would light up when he talked about her, he seemed to really like Abby. Abby had already shown signs of being good for Buck, he hoped that whatever they had going on worked out for both of them.

Buck was so focused on his tie, he didn't see or hear Bobby enter the locker room. He cleared his throat from behind Buck, getting his attention. Bobby raised an eyebrow when Buck's eyes looked up at him in the mirror. Buck grinned sheepishly, already knowing what he was referring to, and let go of the half tied tie.

Bobby rolled his eyes, grabbed the tie from behind him, and helped him out.


	3. As Far As Dates Go

**Chapter Summary: Buck wakes up in the hospital after his close call. Set after the events in 1x06.**

* * *

Buck was a little disoriented when he woke up. This would happen every time he woke up. He would quickly remember that he was in the hospital. The same memories of what led to him being there would come as well.

How beautiful Abby looked, him being a nervous babbling wreck, feeling his airways closing as the bread went down the wrong way, promising himself that he was not going to choke in front of her.

Him doing it anyway...

He had no idea what would have happened if she hadn't been there. He remembered the doctor telling him what Abby had done for him. He honestly could have... he shook his head ridding his mind of the thought. He was alive because of her.

He knows that, realistically, this happening was not really his fault. Knowing her, she didn't blame him at all. It didn't stop him from feeling like he'd screwed up.

He looked up to see Abby coming back into the room, pocketing her cellphone. She smiled widely at him. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"My throat feels a little scratchy and my chest burns a bit but other than that I'm fine. Well rested, at least."

She huffed out a small laugh at his horrible attempt at joking.

"This probably wasn't what you were expecting when you agreed to go out with me?" He asked her, self-deprecation oozing from his tone.

"As far as first dates go, I've had worse," Abby attempted to lighten the mood. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"You know, I think you missed your calling, you're quite good at this whole saving lives things," Buck commended her, referencing this and remembering her quick thinking to when they saved that little girl.

She chuckled lightly. "I think I've had enough of that for the next decade, my place is better served behind the scenes."

He never met anyone quite like her before. "Huh, too bad. Sure could use you around the fire station,"

She yawned and stretched. "Sure, that's why you want me around the fire station," she replied as she was trying, and failing, to find a comfortable position in the chair.

"That doesn't look comfortable," Buck commented.

Abby sighed. "It isn't, but it'll do." She closed her eyes.

He was going to suggest that she go home and get some rest, it was on the tip of his tongue. Only problem with that was: he didn't want her to leave. Her presence was the only thing making this whole, horrible experience bearable. On the plus side, she didn't seem too particular about going anywhere, at least, right now.

She looked so uncomfortable. The least he could do was try to make this better for her, right? Buck scooted over as far as he could on the bed, making some room for her.

He grunted at the stiffness in his muscles as he did this. "What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Making some room." He answered nonchalantly.

"For what?"

"You." He patted the bed. "Come on. I know that chair isn't comfortable for you."

"Buck, we can't."

"If something is said, we'll get up, until then..."

She bit her lip in thought, a habit, that's he picked up on, for when she's really putting thought into something. "Fine," she relented and walked the few steps to the bed, settling into the space he provided.

"Comfortable?" He asked her. The feeling of her being this close to him, the smell of her perfume, it was arousing him.

"Better than the chair," she got as comfortable as she could in the confined space.

"Next time we sleep together, it'll be in a much more comfortable space," he joked.

"Promises, promises," Abby played along, voice barely above a whisper as she drifted off to sleep.

Buck pulled the extra blanket around her as best he could as she slept. He made a promise to himself that he'd make this up to her. It was the least he could do. "I only owe her my life, after all," he mumbled sardonically. He settled next to her, letting her calming presence lull him back to sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the nurse was making her nightly rounds, she came upon the sleeping couple as she walked into Evan Buckley's room.

If she decided to let them sleep and not say anything about them sharing the bed, well, that was her business. No one had to know.


	4. The One That Counts

**Chapter Summary: Buck and Abby enjoy some uninterrupted quality time.**

* * *

Abby looked up at Buck as she sipped her wine. She really was having a fantastic time. They'd enjoyed a delicious lunch and now they were just getting to know each other a bit more. They'd both kicked off their socks and shoes and gotten comfortable.

She told Buck, several times over, that he didn't owe her for what happened during their last date. He wasn't hearing it. So, he surprised her, with a hot air balloon, of all things, with breakfast. It was something that she hadn't done before or no other man had thought to do. As the days passed, she was learning that Buck was not the type of person to do anything halfway. It was either all or nothing: a quality that she was really starting to admire in him.

They'd topped the afternoon off with an intimate lunch for two in his apartment. She really did appreciate the level of thought that was put into this. He had gotten her favorite wine and food from a place she hadn't heard of, but she would definitely be going to now.

Carla checked in with her every couple of hours, as asked, sending her updates on her mother's condition. Other than a few times where she'd call for Abby, her mother was okay and could be placated. Abby was worried based on the incident before she left, not wanting her mom to lash out at Carla and hurt her. Everything seemed to be okay so she let some of her worry go.

Her focus turned back to the man in front of her. Buck had been in control of this entire evening, which was a big change for her. She wasn't much of a surprise person as she hated not knowing what was going on or what she was getting herself into. She'd let go and willingly went with the flow of his plans. Though she was more than glad she did, it took an immense amount of trust on her part to do so. It was amazing how much he'd earned her trust in the amount of time they'd known each other. It was then that an idea popped into her head, the perfect way to thank him.

She drained the last of her glass. Slowly placing the glass on the table, she stood up and walked towards him, his eyes on her the whole time. She cupped his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. He tasted of alcohol and something uniquely Buck and she loved it. Soon the need for air broke them apart, both of them panting. She saw that his blue eyes were darkened in lust and desire. Perfect.

She's made what she wants pretty clear, she thinks. Blowing out the candle in the middle of the table, she took his hand in hers, leading him upstairs to his bedroom. Her heart was thumping at an increasingly rapid pace in anticipation for what was to come.

Once inside his room and kicking the door close, her lips returned to his. Not breaking their contact she pushed him backwards on the bed and straddled him. She removed her shirt in one fluid motion and throwing it somewhere behind her.

Abby let out a playful yelp when buck flipped them. Buck whipped off his shirt off and she leaned herself up on her elbows to watch him strip. She ran a hand down his muscles chest to his abs. Damn, all of this was truly hers. She ran her hand back up his chest to his neck and brought him back down to her.

He left nipping kisses on her jaw and he made his way down to her neck. She moaned as he kissed and bit the skin, leaving his mark on her. He continued his way down to her chest. With very skilled fingers, he reached behind her and undid her bra. She took off the garment, tossing it aside. He returned his attentions back to her chest, taking one peaked nipple into his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking, while massaging and teasing the other. Then he turned his attentions to the other side.

All too soon his mouth released her with a pop and he continued his descent down her body. He left wet kisses down her belly until he reached her jeans. He unbuttoned the material and she arched her hips off the bed as he pulled the tight material down her legs and off her body, tossing it aside with their other clothing.

Breathy moans left Abby's lips as Buck kissed and licked down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. This wasn't like the night they'd first had sex, during the full moon fiasco, all fast paced, rough, and thrilling. This was slower, more sensual. She could tell that Buck was exploring her, learning what she liked.

Coming back to her center he kissed her over her panties then stopped. Brought out her haze, Abby looked down at Buck confused as to why he stopped. He was looking up at her in question, as his finger tips teased the edge of the material at the creases of her thighs. He was making sure that she was still okay with all of this. She nodded in assurance. He took that as his queue and proceeded to rip the material from her body.

She was surprised and immensely turned on by the action. Buck pressed a kiss to the top of her sex before licking the rest of the way down to her entrance. She cried out as Buck returned that sensitive bundle of nerves. Her thighs clamped down around his head, her hand found its way to his short cropped curls, finger nails scratching his scalp. Loud moans were the only sounded leaving her lips as Buck continued his assault. His absolutely sinful tongue bringing her closer and closer to the edge with each passing second. She screamed his name as her orgasm crashed over her in waves, the aftershocks reverberating throughout her entire body.

She released the death grip she had in his hair for fear of hurting him, thinking that he was done. He lifted his head and met her eyes, smirking at her, before taking the sensitized flesh of her clit back in his mouth, picking up where he left off. She could feel one of his fingers circling her entrance before entering, first one finger then adding a second. The strokes of his fingers were timed with his tongue, causing a pleasure filled combination that had Abby seeing stars.

She was pretty sure Buck's neighbors could probably hear her but she couldn't be bothered to give a fuck. This man was doing things to her with his fingers and tongue that she never thought were possible. She fisted the bed sheets. Her hips were arched off the bed and she was grinding herself into his face. That oh-so-familiar feeling settled itself in the pit of her belly. He arched his fingers inside, hitting her spot, undoing her. She screamed out in ecstasy, coming so hard, she's seeing stars. She tried to catch her breath as she felt Buck's fingers leave her. Though hooded eyes, she looked up to see Buck sucking her juices off his fingers.

This man was going to be the death of her, but what a way to die.

He doesn't take his eyes off her as he unzips his jeans and removes them and his boxer briefs in one go, tossing them aside. Her eyes almost instinctively travel down to him hardened erection. He gives a Cheshire Cat like smile that screams "I'm not done with you yet". He crawls back on the bed, settling herself back between her legs, and kissing her. She tastes herself mingled with him on his tongue.

Without breaking their contact, Abby flipped their positions so that she was on top. She sat up to straddle him. Taking his member in her hand, stroked his hard length a few times as she hovered over him. Not wanting to draw this out an further and needing him inside her, Abby came down on him, to the hilt. They simultaneously groaned at the feeling. Buck gripped her thighs as she allowed herself to adjust to his length and girth.

The slight pain of the stretch dissipated quickly and she started to move. He let her set the pace: a steady rocking motion that was eliciting the sexist groans from Buck. She raked her fingernails down his chest. She decided that she needed more. He gripped her thighs tighter as she began to move faster. She brought her hands up to grip the headboard for leverage and momentum. Buck was not holding back as he let out curses and groaned out her name. His pleasure was driving hers.

She was riding him with abandon, moaning out, feeling the her orgasm building. She could feel Buck's thumb fingers teasing her clit, applying the right amount of pressure to give her the push she needed. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as that sweet feeling washed over for the third time. Buck grabbed her waist to steady her as he fucked into her. His strokes were drawing out her orgasm. It was a more few moments before he released within her.

They lay together, her on top him, his softening member still inside her, panting, sweaty, and spent. Neither of them wanted to break the content afterglow they'd found themselves in, but they knew needed to move: he had to go to work tonight and she needed to relieve Carla. They laid there, deciding that a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Abby thought the night of the full moon was the best sex she'd ever had. This had that beat by miles. Between the date and being with Buck, this was one of the best days she'd had in a long time. She's found herself truly happy. She didn't know what the future held for them, but all she knew was she could get used to this.


	5. Realizations

**Chapter Summary: Buck and Abby come to an interesting realization...**

* * *

"Hen, I think something's wrong with me?" Buck stated with a dazed look in his eye.

Henrietta didn't look up from the magazine she was reading. "You just figuring that out now?" She joked lightly.

"Hen, I'm serious," the tone of Buck's voice gave the woman pause.

She looked up at Buck to see the look in his eyes, something seemed to really be bothering him. She put down the magazine and turned towards him. "Why do you think something is wrong with you?"

"It's just... okay, so I was out with some buddies the other night and we were at a club," Hen nodded to let Buck know she was following, "there were beautiful women, everywhere, coming to talk to me, everything."

"Okay," Hen tamped down the urge to roll her eyes, wondering where this was going.

"And I didn't respond to any of it, didn't have the urge to talk to any of them, you know," Buck started to pace.

"And that's a bad thing?" Hen asked.

"Yes, No, I don't know," he paused looking directly at her, "it's just weird, I've never really felt this way before."

"Why do you think you didn't want to talk to them?" Hen watched as Buck began to pace again.

"I don't know, I just wasn't feeling it. I kept thinking about going home and calling Abby and..." Buck's eyes went wide as the realization hit him. "Abby. I had been texting her on and off while I was there. I wanted to talk with her more than anyone else. Why is that?"

Hen had to smile at Buck's naïveté. A lot of things made so much sense now. She actually thought she'd never see the day. "Think about it, kid, you know why." Hen rose to leave, patting Buck on the back as she walked out of the club house. He needed the space to think.

Buck flopped down on the couch and huffed out a sigh, thoughts of his conversation with Hen and thoughts of Abby occupying his mind. This had never happened to him before. There wasn't a day that went, since he's first heard Abby's voice, where he doesn't think of her.

The only thing he could think of is that he was falling for her. But he couldn't. He wasn't capable. At least, he didn't think he was. He's never felt this way before. He was a sex-addict. Though, his insatiable appetite has become a little more singularly focused since he's had the pleasure of being with her, he had to admit.

He still had his appetite, but the only person he seemed to be hungry for these days was her. And why wouldn't he be? She was sexy as all hell and the sex was incredible. But she was so much more. She was so smart, a great listener, and the way she cared, the way she was just so selfless was just... goddamnit, he was falling for her.

He scrubbed his hands down his face as his emotions and thoughts began to overwhelm him. He and Abby hadn't put any labels on what they were doing over he last few months, just going with the flow, dating, spending time, getting to know each other. They had been something, whether he had admitted it to himself or not.

Though this shit just hit him like a ton of bricks, he realized this wasn't as sudden as it felt. He knew he was feeling something different for her, but he wrote it off as lust, at first. "I'm in love with her," he admitted to himself, aloud.

* * *

Neither of them went into this with expectations. Abby didn't think this would happen, really she didn't. They'd kept things pretty casual up to this point. There were no expectations of monogamy, even though they both admitted that they were, neither of them were seeing or really talking to anyone else. Not exactly a "no strings attached" arrangement as a strong friendship had developed.

This was more than friendship now, no matter how much she feared to admit it to herself. Much more. They were going out on dates and spending as much time together as their crazy lives would allow, communicating with each other, in some way or another, daily. He's become such a consistent part of her life, she barely remembers what it was like without him.

He was there, made attempts to understand all the stuff she had going on, especially with her mom. There were no conditions, no ifs, ands, or buts, no subconsciously, and consciously, trying to convince her that she wasn't doing right thing by taking all of this on, no ultimatums. He was just there, trying to understand and accepting who she was and what she was doing. She loved that. She...

She loved him.

There were so many more reasons why she should. He was an amazing person, kind, caring, funny, she had so much fun when she was talking to him, with him. They had already been through so much and it all just felt so... right. Being with him felt right.

Somewhere along the way something shifted without her really realizing it. And here she was. It was probably way too soon. Hell, it was way too soon, but the feelings are there anyway. She'd fallen for him.

She thought back to that day when she received that 911 call and everything that followed. It felt like a lifetime ago rather than 5 months. So much has changed since then.

She sunk further into the couch and sighed, long-suffering. She needed wine if she was going to be having these type of epiphanies tonight.

Getting up from the couch, she walked into the kitchen to grab her bottle of wine out from under the cabinet. She had the bottle of on the counter, glass filled, taking sips. She was about to head back to the couch when she heard a knock at her door. Wondering who it could be at this hour, she opened the door and saw it was Buck, boyish grin plastered on his face.

Shocked at his presence (mostly given the turn of events this evening), she stepped aside to let him in. As she closed the door, he pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. He tasted of a heady mix of beer and what she thinks is tequila. She didn't know if it was him or her, but something felt different. She was the one to pull away.

"Buck, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, but—"

Her words were interrupted by his lips back on hers. His hand traveled down to her thighs, lifting her in his arms, as he headed to her bedroom.

* * *

They were in the throes, nothing is different, except everything is. His kisses are more passionate, touches: more feverish. It feels as if he's taking his time with her, but at a pace that's driving her absolutely wild.

He stills, still within her. She opens her eyes to see him looking down at her. An unreadable expression on his face. "I love you," the words were out of his mouth before either of them had time to think.

"What did you say?" Abby wasn't sure if she heard him right. She couldn't possibly have.

He was slightly confused at her question until he realized he must have said that out loud. Fuck. This wasn't the way he wanted to say it to her. He could deny it, but what good would that do. Just admit it, "I said I love you, Abby."

She didn't respond, not with words at least. She just pulled him down to her and they continued where they left off. He was just happy he hadn't ruined everything.

She spent the night showing him her response. She eventually said the words verbally, when they were completely sated and spent. They will eventually have the long, drawn out conversation about what all of this means, but, for now, this was more than enough.


	6. Family Woes

**Chapter Summary: Meeting the family.**

* * *

"You should ask him, you know you want to," Carla stated as she looked Abby in the eye. She sat at the kitchen table while Abby cleaned from the dinner she insisted on making. A thank you for taking care of Patricia while she worked a double shift last night and today.

Abby turned towards her and sighed. "I don't know, I mean it hasn't been that long, that's such a big step, you know, I don't want to scare him."

"A big step? Girl, didn't you just get through telling me all about how you've said that certain four letter word to each other? And I know you weren't talking about that 'friendly love' either," Carla remarked, raising an eyebrow at Abby.

"Exactly, things are already moving so fast between us," Abby tried to mask her worry with focusing back on putting up the leftovers on the stove.

"I can't say that I disagree with that, but these things are different for everybody. Do you regret telling him you loved him?"

"No, absolutely not. I meant it" Abby responded without an ounce of hesitation. She loved him, she knew she did.

"I'm going on the pure assumption here, which, in my honest opinion, is a very safe one, and say that he doesn't regret saying it to you either. Ive seen the two of you together, the way he looks at you... not to mention, that I had to bear witness to him having you for breakfast last week," Carla slips in that last line, sipping her water and shooting her a side eye for dramatic effect.

Abby rolls her eyes, good-natured and playful. "You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Not a chance. I might stop mentioning it when you're 80," Carla chuckled at Abby's expression and the memory. "But we are getting off topic, back to the matter at hand: you are serious about each other, the holidays are coming up, introducing him to your family is just a formality at this point."

Abby thought about it. Carla had a good point, several actually. She did want to and they had already established they were in a committed relationship. He'd have to meet her family at some point, wouldn't he? Thanksgiving was in two weeks; her brother was hosting, so all of her immediate family planned to be in one place. Seemed like the timing couldn't be better. There was just this niggling doubt inside her mind that was holding her back.

"Yeah, I get that." Abby stated simply.

"I mean, they know about him—" Carla paused looking at Abby's pursed lips and wondering eyes looking everywhere but at her. "Right?"

"Well..." she trailed off as she sat back down in front of her.

"You haven't told your brothers? I thought you talked to them weekly?"

"It just didn't come up," Abby stated as if that was the most obvious answer. Not that she was trying very hard to bring it up. Folded arms and a raised brow was the response she received. "I know, I know. I own my cowardice. I just wasn't ready to tell them. It was all still so new and then I just never thought about telling them. I don't know, I guess part of me didn't really want to at the time." She finally admitted to Carla and herself.

"Why?"

"I think I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak. Things between Buck and I are good, great even. Other than a few rocks here and there, this whole thing between us has been sailing quite smoothly. I don't know, I think I'm just waiting for things to go badly between us. I go through all the hassle of him meeting my family and then things just..."

"I get it. I do. Things are looking a little to good to be true right now between the two of you. Family is very important to you and Buck possibly meeting them is not something you're taking lightly. Do you want him to meet your family?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then don't let the fear hold you back. Talk to Buck about it and, if he's in, I say, just tell your brother you're bringing a plus one to his house next week, save the big intros for when all of you are face to face." Carla laid a comforting hand on Abby's.

Abby thought for a moment and this was a solution that worked. She would try as best she could to tamp down her unsolicited doubts and do that. "Yeah, okay, yeah. I'll do that."

"Great! It's all going to go well. I'm sure of that."

* * *

They were seated at the dinner table, her across from him, in the fire station club house. Their date had been cancelled due to him being called into work beforehand. So she decided to just bring dinner to him. She made sure it was okay with Bobby for her to be there. It was. They had been given a little privacy by the others.

"Thanks for bringing the food." Buck told her.

They talked about everything and nothing, making small talk while he ate. She wanted to see him, true enough, but she also needed to talk with him before she lost her nerve. Thanksgiving was a week and a half away, they needed to discuss this. "No problem," she looked at him and smiled lightly. She fidgeted with her hands unconsciously, her nerves get the better of her.

"Okay, Abbs, what gives?" She was slightly confused. "That thing you're doing with you hands," she looked down at her hands and grimaced, placing them under the table, "you only do that when you're nervous about something. So, out with it what's bothering you?"

It was always heartwarming when he noticed her little quirks. "Well, it's not so much bothering me, more so, that I have no idea how you're going to react." When his eyes narrowed at that she immediately added, "it's nothing bad, promise."

"Okay, now you have to tell me." He interlocked his fingers, placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, closer to her.

She took a deep breath. "How would you feel about spending Thanksgiving with me—"

"Yes!" He'd told her without hesitation.

"And my family?" She finished.

"Well, yeah, I don't mind spending the holiday with you and your mom..." before Abby could say anything his expression changed, his words coming out a bit softer, "you're not just talking about your mom, are you?"

"No, I'm not. My brother, Matthew, is hosting this year. My mom will be there too, along with both of my brothers and their families."

Buck sucked in a breath. "Woo, meeting the folks, huh?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that we were, well, I was at a point where I wanted you to meet them. With the holidays coming up, this would be as good a time as any, they'll all be in one place, not having to worry about meeting them one at a time. You're important to me and they are, too, just wanted them to know who you are." She paused to gauge his reaction to his words. His facial expression was neutral, giving her no idea where his head was at right now. "If this is not okay with you or you don't want to, I can scrap the whole idea, no pressure at all." She more than understood if he didn't want to.

"This wouldn't be an ambush right? Like, when we get there, you brothers won't try to kill me for dating their sister?" Abby laughed.

"I can't promise you they won't try to get you alone to grill the mess out of you. But try to kill you? Nah, that won't happen."

Buck went silent again. This was a lot to think about, she understood. "You don't have to decide tonight, you can—"

"Let's do it."

"What?"

"Let's do it, the meeting the family thing. I'm nervous as shit, but I want to do it."

Abby's smile lit up her face. She leaned across the table and kissed him. Before she could say anything else the alarm bells started going off, signaling an emergency that needed his attention. "Looks like you have to go. Stay safe, I love you!"

"I love you, too!" He rushed out as he ran down the stairs to throw on the rest of his uniform.

* * *

Abby was getting ready to go in for her shift when she received a call from her brother, Matthew.

"Hey Matt," she greeted.

"How's my favorite saint of a baby sister?"

She rolled her eyes in loving exasperation. "Would you quit it. I'm not a saint and I'm only 2 years younger than you."

"Still a baby compared to me."

"Is there an actual reason for this call, other than to annoy me?"

"Yep, there is. I just wanted to talk about the plans for Thanksgiving, with it being 6 days away and all, making sure everything would be okay with mom traveling."

"Oh, yeah, everything is good on that note. She has her good and bad days, but I don't think the trip will be too much for her."

"I still say that I should just come get you guys or send Jared, so both of you won't have to travel the distance alone." That's an opening if Abby have ever heard one.

"Actually, Matt, I wanted to talk to you about that. We won't be alone. I'm bringing someone else with us."

"You mean the woman you hired to be mom's aid?"

"No, I mean the guy I've been seeing."

"You're seeing someone?"

"Yeah, I am," before he could get started on the rapid fire questions that she knew he was going to ask her she said, "stop right there, before you even ask me. His name is Evan Buckley, we met through work pretty much, and we've been seeing each other for a while now."

"But—"

"And that's all you're getting out of me before you see us." She interrupted.

"Can I at least ask if you've told Jared?"

"No, Matt, you are not the last to know. I haven't told him either. I'm sure I'll talk to him soon and I'll tell him. And the you two better not plan on doing anything stupid." She rolled her eyes at the memories of boyfriends past meeting her brothers.

"What? Us? When have we ever done anything stupid?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"Okay, so that's a no on telling Jared to bring his weapons?"

"Oh my god..."

"Okay, okay. I promise that Jared and I will be on our best behavior. I, however, can't speak for Jared, don't promise not to grill him to death and make sure he's good enough to be dating you."

"I expect nothing less. He's been warned. You know it's funny, he actually asked me if you guys were planning to ambush him and try to kill him." They both laughed.

"I mean, the idea is not completely off the table, depending on how we feel about him."

Abby sighed in exasperation. Looking at her watch, she saw that she needed to get going before she's late. "The idea is off the table, but I gotta run before I'm late."

"We're talking about this later. Love you"

"No we aren't. I love you, too. Bye."

* * *

On the surface everything seemed fine. The day of thanksgiving had rolled around. Patricia, Abby, and Buck had arrived at her brother's home. Introductions had gone smoothly enough, save for some ribbing from Jared, everything was fine. Buck was winning over everyone with his charm, well mainly her brothers's wives and her nieces and nephews, so mostly everyone.

"So, Buck, Abby said you met through work, how exactly did you meet?" Maya, Jared's wife, asked.

"I already told you that!" Abby said as she took a sip of her wine.

"I know, but I know you told the boring version of it. I wanna hear his side of the story."

Buck looked towards Abby and smiled. "Well, how we ended up in each other's lives was far from boring," Buck launches into the full tale of the 9-1-1 call that changed both of their lives. He thankfully left out that they finally met in person due to Patricia's incident, just regarding it as "something" Abby needed his help with. Her brothers still didn't know about that and would blow up if they found out, use it as an excuse to tell her that she was way in over her head and she needed more help than she could provide. She didn't need that.

"So you met in person because Abby needed your help with something," Maya chuckled and smirked over her wine glass. "Okay."

"Anyway," Abby interjected wanting to steer the conversation back to safe territory, "yeah that's the full story on how we met, pretty wild, right?"

"You can say that again," Beth said.

As the evening progressed, Abby noticed that her brother was uncharacteristically silent. She was the one that she was most worried about being hard on Buck. Instead, he hadn't really said anything or commented on anything that was said. It was weird and off putting. She made it a point to talk with him, both of her brothers after everyone was finished with dinner.

An hour later, Abby stood in the kitchen with Jared and Matt helping them start the cleaning process. Everyone else had gone into the living room. She peaked around the corner to make sure that they were completely alone.

"So, what do you think?" Abby asked looking towards Matt in particular. Jared had an apprehensive look on his face. Abby knows that look, she's seen it too many times to know that it meant nothing good.

"Okay, boys, out with it, I know you two, I know that look on Jared's face, just say it," Abby folded her arms as she looked between the two men in front of her.

"You honestly can't be serious with this guy?" Matt finally asked her. And there it was.

"Matt..." Jared warned.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean how old is that kid anyway?"

"And that matters why?"

"It matters because I think he's way too young for you, for one. I just don't see you two as a good fit for each other." Matt stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my god, you fucking hypocrite! Beth is 8 years younger than you." Abby was fuming at this point.

"That's different."

"Really? How so? Because you're a man? A man can date a younger woman, but god forbid a woman—"

"Don't do that Abby, don't turn this into some male vs. female tirade. I'm not being sexist."

"Oh, really. Then what are you being?"

"A realist. This won't work." Abby noticed Jared staying silent which was what normally happened when she and Matt went toe-to-toe.

"You sound so sure. You didn't even bother to get to know him," Abby wanted to yell so badly, but she kept her voice as even as she possibly could to keep this between the 3 of them. She didn't need anyone else, especially Buck, hearing them.

"I didn't have to. I saw it as soon as he walked in the door. I was listening as he was being asked questions by Jared and everyone else. He seems like a decent guy, true enough, but this, whatever the two of you think you're doing, is not going to work."

"And you're basing that off what, exactly? The fact that he's younger than me?"

"I know his type, Abby. Things might be good now, but the longer this goes on, the more reality is going to set in and he's going to be out. I know you, I can tell by the way you look at the guy that you're in love with him," Abby looked away from Matt completely hating that she the was type to where her emotions on her sleeve right now, "don't do this to yourself, don't delude yourself into thinking this is going the distance. You're smarter than that. I know Tommy did a number on you, but this..." Her eyes snapped back to Matt and narrowed in anger.

She was angry because she never really expected this type of opposition from Matt. She expected he might have some concerns, but this, not a chance. Some of her anger was also coming from the fact that his words had hit every one of her insecurities. He didn't need to know that though.

"Okay, Matt. That's enough," Jared tried, deciding that maybe it was time to mediate.

Ignoring Jared, Matt said, "I'm not saying any of this to be mean or anything like that. I love you, Abby. I just don't want to see you get hurt and I just don't see any other possible outcome if you invest anymore of yourself in this. I may be wrong, but I don't think that I am."

"You know, I don't know what I was expecting you guys to think. At least, you were honest and I guess I can respect that. Contrary to popular belief I am being smart about where I'm investing my time and myself. Buck is a great guy, an amazing one actually and in the short time we've been together we've been through more than enough to show me what type of guy he is. This might not work, but I trust in my decision to see it through to the end. Sorry if that disappoints you.

But you know what it upset me the most? Not that you compared my relationship to some midlife crisis rebound. Not that you questioned my seriousness about Buck knowing that you guys wouldn't even be meeting him if I weren't. It's the fact that you threw Tommy in my face, knowing it was a low blow. Did you need to prove your point that badly?" Her voice started breaking.

"Abby," Matt tried. Abby put her hands up in surrender and walked out of the back door, slamming it in the process.

Matt and Jared flinched. Jared scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "Was that absolutely necessary?" Jared asked his brother. Jared had to admit that a couple of Matt's points he did agree with, but he did not agree with the way he said them.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. I was just being honest. I never meant to hurt her." Matt downplayed. Jared loved his brother but he hated how he just had to be right all the time.

"Bullshit! You could have fooled me. You know half that shit you could have just kept to yourself." Jared sneered.

Matt had the decency to look a little guilty, "I should go after her." Matt headed towards the door and Jared quickly moved in front of him, placing a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Oh no you don't. You've done enough damage, don't you think?" Jared went out the backdoor to find his sister.

Abby was sitting on a swing on the small playground, watching the last of the sunset. Every word that Matt said to her was on constant repeat, no matter how she tried to get her mind off of it.

"Room for one more?" Jared's unexpected voice slightly startled Abby. She looked up at and then back to where the sky had settled to a pink, orange glow. "I'll take that as a yes." He sat in the swing next to hers. The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Jared broke it, "so our brother was a bit of an ass tonight."

Abby scoffed and rolled her eyes. "When isn't he a bit of an ass?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean it hurts, but it's not the first time that someone has voiced an issue with my relationship, it won't be the last."

He could tell that Abby didn't want to elaborate on that and Jared wasn't going to make her. "You're downplaying how much you're hurt, like you always do and it's making slightly more mad at him."

"You're not one to take sides."

"And I'm still not. I know better than to do so when it comes to the two of you. I just didn't like a lot of what he said to you and how he said it."

Abby shrugged. "So what do you think of him, I didn't really get your opinion."

He sighed. "The age thing did kind of throw me off, at first. I didn't know what to make of him, but I figured that I'd put all that aside and really get to know him. If you were bringing him to the Lion's Den, he must really mean something to you. I was just glad to see that you were interested in dating again since... well, you know. Anyway, I can't find a real reason not to be okay with him. Most importantly, you look happy. It's been a while since I've seen that light that was in your eyes. If he's the one putting that there, who am I to find anything wrong with it?"

Abby leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "You know you've secretly been my favorite."

He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know." Abby chuckled. "You're more level headed than both of us combined. I have complete trust that you know what you're doing."

"Thanks for that." She said getting up from the swing.

He rose from his swing and pulled her in for a hug. "No need to thank me. I love you."

"I love you, too." Abby let him go and they started walking back towards the house. "I think I'm going to go home. It's getting pretty late anyway we need to get mon home."

"If you feel like you have to, but I hate to see you leave."

"With the way I'm still feeling, things are going to be tense between Matt and I, it's gonna be awkward and the last thing I want to do is put everyone else in an awkward position."

"I have a feeling that they already have. Though the two of you weren't screaming at each other, it'd be unrealistic to think that they didn't hear, at least, some of that."

Abby sighed. "I was thinking the same thing but I was holding out hope."

"I'm hoping I'm wrong."

He wasn't.

Abby and Jared went inside and headed towards the living room. As soon as the two of them walked in all eyes were on them. Maya had a sympathetic look, Beth was staring Daggers at Matt, her mom was looking at her with an apologetic look, the children were trying their best to keep their eyes in their cellphones to look distracted, and Matt, well she was too tired to try and read him right now. Her eyes found Buck and he nodded.

They went through the goodbyes, hugging everyone with promises to see them all again soon. Abby and Matt said their goodbyes from a distance, none of the usual affection between the two. Everyone knew what was going on there, so was no real use in keeping up appearances. She hugged Jared tightly with the promise to see him soon and call him when they made it home. Jared shook Buck's hand and proceeded to whisper something in his ear. Buck's facial expression didn't give away anything, he just nodded and came out behind them.

* * *

They made it back to Abby's apartment. The three of them hadn't really said anything, as they went the split up. Buck went to Abby's bedroom and Abby went to help Patricia get ready for bed and to make sure she took her medication.

She and Patricia talked a little about what happened tonight, mainly just about how she thinks he'll come around and not staying mad at him too long. She knew her mom always hated it anytime that she and her brothers fought. She didn't know how confident she was that Matt would "come around" anytime soon, but she wouldn't stay mad at him, it just wasn't her way. Definitely not today, probably not tomorrow or the next day, but she knew they would be working their way past this eventually.

After saying her good nights to her mother she went her room and found her freshly showered boyfriend lying on her bed in nothing but boxer briefs. Stripping down to her underwear and putting on a slightly oversized t-shirt, she lied down next to him, wrapping an arm around him, and resting her head on his chest.

"So that was an experience," he commented. "It was mostly good though, your family seems really cool."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Almost all of it. I was closest though, I forgot my phone in the dining room and could over hear you guys."

"Oh god," Abby sighed, "look Buck..."

"It doesn't matter, though, what you're brother thinks. I mostly agreed to do this because you wanted me to meet your family and if I'm going to be around you that includes them. His opinion doesn't matter to me because I'm not with him, I'm with you. You know how I feel about you and what we have works for us. That's enough for me. I'm all in with you Abby. This was just my way of solidifying that." Abby's heart swelled at his words. "Plus I can't really fault the guy, he's just being a protective brother and I get it. Hell, I am one. I told you about Maddie, well, I can't stand her husband and I've told her that. She chooses to stay with him regardless. I love her, so I gotta respect it. I'm sure your brother will get there eventually."

Abby smiled feeling a bit better about the whole ordeal. "Hope so, but it changes nothing between us. I love you and he just has to get over it. All in, right?"

"All in."


	7. Family Woes: Equally Disastrous Sequel

**Chapter Summary: Meeting the family, part deux.**

 ***TW for domestic violence. This chapter was written prior to the season 2 premier. I just changed the names and small details as more was learned about Maddie and Buck's home life.**

* * *

Buck felt awful. He hated how this day had turned out and that it had to come to this. He hoped beyond hope that nothing would go wrong. It didn't seem like it would... until it did. Things went left, hard left. He sighed, watching out of his good eye as his dad was getting rid of the rest of the guests, holding a bag of frozen peas to the other eye, which was painfully blackening. He overheard his mom trying to convince his sister not to leave with her fucker of a husband. He tuned that out. Abby stood above him tending to his wounds. He looked up her apologetically almost wishing that they hadn't come in the first place. Hell of a way to ring in the new year...

* * *

4 days ago...

It was a couple of days after Christmas. Buck had just returned from spending Christmas with his family. His sister, Maddie, had told their mother that he and Abby were dating and she had been hounding him since to meet her. So he promised he'd see if she could come when he came back for the New Years Eve "Extravaganza" that his parents throw every year. If the Buckley's could do one thing, it was throw a party.

When he was finally able to get her alone, he thought he would throw the idea out to her.

"So, I was thinking," flipping her over onto her stomach, admiring her naked body from behind.

"Oh no." She said soft and breathy, as he peppered kisses along her back.

Ignoring the jab, he continued, "I was thinking, since New Years is coming up and my parents always throw an epic New Year's Eve party. I thought you could come with me." His hands were moving along the soft skin of her back, massaging as he awaited her reply.

She moaned. "I'm a little hazy, but did you just ask me to meet your parents?"

"In so many words, basically, yeah."

"So that's what all this is about, so I'd be distracted enough to agree?" She asked softly.

Pretty much. "Not exactly," he hovered over her, licking the shell of her ear, feeling her shiver before whispering softly, "but is it working?"

"Yes. And yes, to spending New Years with your family." Abby ground out.

"Good. I'll let 'em know."

"You didn't have to go to all the trouble. I would have agreed no matter the way you asked."

"It's more fun this way," he smirked, "besides that wasn't the only reason I did this," he lifted her hips a little higher. He ran his 2 fingers up her inner thigh softly, entering them into her, making sure she was ready for him.

She gripped the sheets. "Shit. Evan," she moaned out.

"I'm mainly doing this because we've been apart for way too long," He moved his fingers faster.

"You were only gone," she paused and grunted, "4 days," when he started to feel her muscles convulse around his fingers he stopped. He licked his fingers clean of her juices and smiled smugly when he heard her dissatisfied whimper. She was close, he knew she was, but he wanted to be inside her when she came.

"See, way too long," he gripped her hips, teasing her with his length before entering her in one fluid motion. His action was rewarded with her crying out in pure pleasure.

* * *

2 days ago...

"I'm in a stable, monogamous relationship with a great woman. Life's good," Buck said to Bobby. He and Bobby had lost their bet with Hen and Chimney, so they had gotten stuck cleaning the trucks.

"Miracles can happen," he joked. He jumped out of the way when Buck tried to throw water at him. "So did you ask her about New Year's?"

He smiled as the question had brought back the memories of that night. "Yep. She agreed."

"I knew she would. Meeting the parents huh, big step."

"Yeah my mom's been begging me to meet her basically since the restaurant incident," that's what he'd been calling it since it happened. He went on to explain, "it's really amped up now since Maddie told we were seeing each other. She still wants me to believe that telling our mom was an accident. Mom was thrilled when I told her Abby would be able to make it."

"How are you feeling about it?" Bobby asked.

"Good. I want them to meet, to like her. I really think they will." He cared about his family's opinion, especially his mom's when it came to things like this. "I think my mom's just happy that I'm settling down," his mother knew how he was and was less than happy with the lifestyle he held. She was glad that someone seemed to be "taming her wild child".

"And are you, settling down?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I haven't really thought of sex or anything else with anyone else since Abby and I started doing this for real, so..." Buck paused. "You know, this thing kind of scares me sometimes. I've never really felt this way before. I've been in love before, I guess, but not like this. This is so different. She's so different. This is new territory for me. I'm always thinking that I'm going to do something to mess it up. You know what I mean?" Bobby was slightly taken back, not really expecting the vulnerability in the tone of his normally self-assured, almost cocky, teammate.

"Oh yeah, especially about being fearful of messing everything up. I felt it all the time with my wife and, now, with Athena." Bobby admitted to him.

"How do you get past it?"

"When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know," Bobby turned towards the younger man, "you just compartmentalize it in the back of your mind and trust that you care about this person and would never do anything to hurt them intentionally." Buck could do that.

"Yeah, I know I don't want to hurt her. I love her." Buck told him honestly.

"I don't think you will. I got faith in you, kid," Buck needed to hear Bobby say that.

He chuckled. "There was a time where you didn't."

"I always had faith in you. You tested the hell out my of patience starting out, but I knew somewhere deep down was the person you had the potential to be." He patted Buck on the shoulder. "And look at you now."

Look at him now. "Alright, enough of this," he threw his rag in the bucket behind him. "Wanna break for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. In-n-Out Burger?"

"You know it. Let's go."

* * *

8 hours ago...

Buck was leaning against Abby's kitchen counter, waiting on her to finish getting ready, when he received a text from his mom. "Hey babe, you almost ready. We don't want to miss our flight," His mom texted him making sure everything was alright for their travels. He replied telling her that everything was fine.

"Yeah, I am." I'm just making sure I have everything." They had planned on staying at his parents house over night and leaving in the afternoon. They made sure they'd packed what they needed last night, but that was Abby, ever thorough.

"We checked all of that last night. I just put our bags in the car."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Buck was looking down at another text his mother sent when Abby walked into the living room. "What do you think? Too much?" Buck looked up and almost dropped his phone.

She looked sexy as all hell. The dark red dress she had on stopped a couple of inches above the knee and hugged every curve of her body. The gold heels she had on made her legs look impossibly long. Her light makeup complimented her features and tanned skin perfectly. Damn, he was a lucky man. His mind was flashing through scenarios he knew they had no time for.

He had obviously gotten lost in his adoration because he heard, "you're not saying anything. I'm changing." Buck rushed to stop her before she could head back to her room.

He grabbed her arm "No! Don't you dare. You look absolutely gorgeous. It's not too much at all."

"Well you don't look too bad yourself," she smiled. He kept repeating to himself that they didn't have time for what he really wanted to do to her. She leaned up to kiss him. Oh his blood is running south. Breaking the kiss, she asked, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said with all the self control he could muster. Grabbing his keys, he took a deep breath as he walked out the door.

* * *

5 hours ago...

Buck could feel Abby's nervousness as he pulled up in the front yard of his childhood home in the rental car. The five hour flight had gotten the two of them in Pennsylvania around 6 pm. Another half hour for them to get to the rental and get to his house, "Relax, they're gone love you."

She took a deep breath, "I hope so,"

Grabbing their luggage, they made their way up the drive way and into the house that he knew would be unlocked. He found the living room empty, save for the party and punch bowls sitting out. "Ma!" He called out.

"Bucky, is that you? I'm in the kitchen, baby." He heard his mother's voice call out.

Buck rolled his eyes at his mother's use of his childhood nickname. He could hear Abby chuckling behind him, stopping when he turned to look her.

"You ready for this?"

With a resigned nod, she sat their bags by the stairs and said, "lead the way, Bucky."

"You're not letting that one go anytime soon are you?"

"Not a chance."

They walked into the kitchen to find his mother still putting out food and making drinks. "There's my boy!" His mother greeted exuberantly. He put the bags down on the counter, meeting his mother halfway, so she could hug him. "Oh, it's so good to see you, again. But I really want to see her." Buck let his mother go and turned behind him. "You must be Abigail," she said to her.

"Yes ma'am," Abby said as the shorter woman pulled her into a hug. "And it's Abby, please.

"Abby it is then, I'm Evelyn." She pulled back to and looked Abby over. "Aren't you gorgeous, that dress looks wonderful on you and your hair is to die for!" She complimented rapidly.

"It's lovely to finally meet you and thank you so much." Abby looked at Buck and he mouthed a quick, "told you" to her. "Buck's told me a great deal about you."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same." She threw her son the stink eye. "But that'll all change by the time you two leave here tomorrow." Evelyn walked to the back door and shouted, "Kirk, get your ass, in here, your son's here," turning back to him, "he'll be out there for hours if I don't get him."

"You didn't have to yell woman. I was five feet in front of you." Buck's father said as he walked through the door. He greeted his son with a hug, "I still can't believe we got you back for two holidays in a row. You must want something," He said to Buck.

"Yeah, I wanted you to meet somebody, old man."

Kirk walked towards Abby. "So you're the one that's finally tamed my son? Kirk Buckley, pleased to meet you" he held his hand out towards her for a shake.

Buck rolled his eyes. Abby chuckled lightly and shook the out stretched hand. "I wouldn't say all that, you're son's a great man."

"I love her already." Evelyn said to Buck.

"I told you she was great."

Evelyn went to the stove to check the food. "While I finish this, why don't you two get settled. Evan's old room should be all ready for you. Your sister should be here in a bit."

"Alright." He motioned for Abby to follow him, he grabbed their bags and lead the way upstairs. They entered his bedroom and he watched as Abby looked around. His mom was super sentimental, she insisted on keeping up his old pictures and trophies, stuff he didn't take with him when he moved out. "This is it. What do you think?"

"It's living up to my expectations. Definitely was expecting the sports stuff, the pictures of family and friends, the only thing that's missing is the posters of girls."

He smirked. "They're around here somewhere."

"I knew it." She said.

"Mom'll kill me for being a bad host if I didn't at least give you the tour," he told me as he opened the door, "come on."

He showed her the rest of the upstairs, which was the other bedrooms and bathrooms, and the basement. As the two of them came up from the basement they ran into Maddie... and her husband.

"Hey, Bucky!" Maddie greeted him. He figured that Maddie had just walked into the house and hadn't taken off her sunglasses yet, which was odd, but he didn't think much of it. She pulled him into a tight hug. He got a weird chill, he didn't know where it came from, but he felt that something was off. He pulled back and looked at Maddie, nothing seemed directly off by looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, brushing it off.

"Evan, stop being weird." She walked towards Abby. "You're Abby, hi, I'm Madeline, Maddie."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, officially I know we met over the phone."

As Abby and Maddie chatted and got to know each other. He locked eyes with Maddie's husband, Doug. There was nothing about this guy to like. He was a rude, entitled little fuck that thought the world owed him something. He was still trying to figure out how his sister got involved with someone like him.

Abby and Maddie were laughing at comment Maddie made at Buck's expense. When Maddie took off her sunglasses, Doug exclaimed, "Ugh, Madds, are you done talking yet?"

Buck was about to tell him to fuck off when Madeline jumped in, "Oh I'm sorry. I do tend to ramble when I talk. Let me go put my stuff upstairs and change for the party. "We'll talk more later." She touched Abby's arm in acknowledgement.

"Okay," Abby smiled. He knew that she wanted to say more but decided against it.

Unfortunately, that exchange was only the beginning.

The party was in full swing. 2 hours until midnight. Their house is full of family friends and neighbors enjoying, great food, even better alcohol and even better company. His mom had taken a hold of Abby and hasn't let her go since. He looked at the two of them laughing and talking sitting on one of the couches. He was glad that his mother had seemed to love Abby.

Though, his joy didn't last long, when his eyes found his sister. The more he watched her the more he knew something was definitely wrong. She was uncharacteristically quiet. If Maddie was nothing else, she was a talker. She also seemed more withdrawn, distant from everyone around her except Doug. She was never far from him. She never talked to anyone one person long.

"Something on your mind son?" He was snapped out of his thought by the sound of his dad's voice.

He turned towards the older man. "Have you noticed something off about Maddie?"

"I have. So has your mother. We have our theories," he followed his father's eyes as they cut at her boyfriend, who was plowing himself with alcohol and openly leering at women as they passed him, "we've asked her several times, but she refuses to tell us and insists that she's fine. Or listen to us." Buck wasn't the only one who thought Doug was a piece of shit. Their parents couldn't stand him either. They've told Maddie as much, but, well, there was only so much they could say. They were type to let their children make their own choices, whether they liked them or not.

They heard Maddie shriek. He quickly turned to see that their already very drunk neighbor, Louie, had spilled his drink down the front of Maddie's dress, if that big darkening stain was any indication. Louie was apologizing like a broken record, while Maddie was assuring him it was okay.

"The time to cut Louie off came earlier this year, I see. A new personal best for him," Kirk joked.

"I know right." He watched as his father went Louie and went into the, now tradition, of sobering him up a bit and getting some food in him. He went to find Abby.

When Maddie still hasn't reappeared after 20 minutes, his mother became worried. "Where is she?"

I'll go see if she's alright." Putting his drink down on the mantle, he ran up stairs after he sister. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked down the dark hall to see the door to her room cracked. He walked to her room and pushed the door open because when have they ever been known to knock on each other's doors?

"Hey Maddie, mom's wondering where—"

Maddie jumped. "Jeez Buck. Do you knock?" Maddie was in her pants and putting on a sweater. She was quickly trying to put the shirt over her head. He noticed it, her right wrist was bruised.

"No, you know I don't. Mom was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Oh, yeah, that alcohol soaked right through the material of the dress and I reeked of the stuff, so I took a shower," she went to pick up her alcohol soaked clothing off the floor. She used her right hand to move her hair out of her eyes, the sleeve of her sweater shifted a little and he was able to see the bruises again.

When she threw the clothes in a basket and walked back towards him. He gently grabbed her forearm and she flinched. He could tell it was a reflex. "Maddie, what happened to your wrist?" He asked gently. She took her arm out his hold and back up a bit. She pulled down her sleeve past her wrist to completely cover the wound. "I fell," she said without looking him in the eye. First lie.

"How? When?"

"You know know, it's a funny story. I tripped over Doug's shoes the other day and I banged my wrist on the floor when I landed." She was chuckling lightly to herself trying to sell it. Slightly more elaborate second lie. A fall wouldn't create a small series of bruises like that. He had a pretty good idea how those bruises got there.

"You didn't tell me that. Let me take a look at it."

"No!" She said forcefully. His confusion at her response caused her to change her tone. "I mean, no, Bucky, I'm fine. Don't go all medic on me. It's good. I'm good." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

That was another thing that was off, he noticed a difference in the color of her skin around her eyes. He guessed the shower had smudged her make up and she hadn't had time to fix it before he came to find her. It was like her left eye had way more makeup than the right. Before she had take to stop him, he swiped his finger under her eye.

He saw it before she had time to react, just enough to know that she was trying to conceal a black eye. "What you doing?" She knocked his hand away and tried to cover her eye. His anger was rising, he knew what he was seeing.

He just needed a reason.

"Is that a black eye Madeline?" She looked up at him. He rarely used her full name, but when he did it was serious.

She gave him a barely noticeable nod.

"What. Happened?"

"Buck please just let it go. I'm fine," her voice was breaking and tears falling coming from her eyes.

"Did he...?" He couldn't even finish the question.

"Buck, it was an accident. It happened this morning. We were arguing, we got in each other faces. He pushed his hand out and got me in the eye. He apologized for it. He was really sorry. It's over. We're good." Buck was bubbling under the surface. His carefully controlled rage was threatening to over take him.

"And the bruises on your wrist?"

"That really did happen the other day. I was mad about something. I don't remember what. He ended up grabbing my wrist somehow. Anyway, that one was totally my fault. No harm, no foul." He had no doubt in his mind that she remembered every detail of what happened and is just choosing not to tell him.

Her tears, the fact that she was trying to make light of this, make this her fault, broke him. He pulled her into him and hugged her tight. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered into her skin.

His resolve was gone. He now had a reason.

He could hear his sister calling after him as he raced down the stairs to find the bastard.

"Buck what's going—"

"Dad, move."

He saw his target standing near the entrance to the kitchen. The rational part of his brain knew that he shouldn't do this, not here, not now, not with a house full of people, but he wasn't going to let him get away with hurting his sister. Buck wasn't much of fighter but he knew he could hold his own. Decision made he walked up to him he socked right in his left eye. "That's for my sister you piece of shit."

After that first blow all hell broke loose.

As he and Doug, who was a surprising good fighter for being mostly drunk, were going blow for blow, he could here the screams of his mother, sister, and girlfriend telling him to stop. He drowned it all out, singularly focused. His dad and another man were finally pried the two of them apart. Eric looking more than a little worse for wear, which Buck took pride in.

"Buck what the fuck is going on?" His father asked.

"He thinks he just put his hands your daughter."

"That's a lie I never touched her!"

"Her bruises and black eye say otherwise." Evelyn and Kirk looked at Maddie who wasn't saying a word.

"Is this true Maddie?" Evelyn asked. Doug was going to say something before, she stopped him, "I was talking to her not you."

"I told Buck that they happened by accident and he overreacted. This is all been blown out of proportion." She murmured.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Kirk told Doug. There was resigned anger in his fathers eyes.

"Fuck this shit, I didn't even want to come here anyway. Come on, Maddie, let's go." Maddie looked at him as if she was actually considering leaving with him. Without saying a word, Maddie walked out of the house with Doug, ignoring their mother's calls after her.

Shellshocked, Buck walked into the kitchen sitting on one of the stools. He saw the guests gathering their things, everyone smart enough to know that this party was more than over. Ever the good hosts, his parents saw them off and wished them well.

Abby came to stand in front of him. Her expression was sympathetic. At least, she wasn't angry. He wanted to hug her to him, but he felt like he was bleeding from somewhere and didn't want to get any on her. His dad came into the kitchen and gave him a bag of frozen peas and the first aid kit they kept in the utility drawer.

"Dad." Buck started.

"Don't. I'm not mad. At all. I just hate that all this had to happen and that she had to be here for it."

Abby smiled genuinely. "It's fine. I just hope everything's okay."

"So do I. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my wife and daughter." He didn't have to go far because both of their voices could be heard coming back into the house and heading upstairs. "I guess that's my cue, I'll be back to check on you later, Mayweather."

After his father left the two of them were silent. Buck held the peas to his swollen eye, while Abby tended to the cut on the other side of his face. He tasted blood in her mouth. So his lip was probably busted.

He looked up at her. This was going so well until... he knew he'd have to talk to his sister at some point but he knew she probably didn't want to speak to him. At least, now he knew what was going on with his sister, not that it made it any better, but he knew.

The ringing of the clock, startled him out of his thoughts. "It's midnight." She said.

"Happy New Year," he said sarcastically.

"Happy New Year, Buck," she kissed the top of his head, careful to avoid his wounds. "I don't regret a thing."

When everything's fallen to shit, she was still right there, going through it with him.


	8. Green-Eyed Monsters & Scam Artists

**Chapter Summary: As happiness sets in, the past comes back to haunt or the one where misunderstandings and miscommunication lead to a series of unfortunate events. Moderately based of the event of 1x10.**

* * *

Abby was watching Buck get ready for work when her phone buzzed. She frowned when the number flashed across the device.

She had no idea why he was contacting her again. It started last week, she hadn't answered his calls, thought he would get the hint, but he hasn't. She didn't know what he wanted, but she wished he'd give up already.

"Abby!" Buck broke her thoughts. She want even aware that she zoned out. "Where did you go?"

"Just thinking, it's nothing important. Ready to go?" She asked as she climbed out of bed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I was, but now I'm seeing how good you're looking in my t-shirt..." he trailed off, kissing her.

Abby felt his hand skimming up her bare thigh and had to hold back a whimper as he deepened the kiss. She gathered her strength and pushed him back. "Nope, we can play later, now, you need to go to work, you're going to be late."

"Is that a promise?"

"I think you know it is," he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she pushed him out of the door.

Abby went back to her room to shower when her phone starting ringing. Thinking it was Buck, she answered without paying attention to who it was, "Hey, what did you for—"

"Abby."

Shit. Why didn't she look at the caller ID prior to answering. She couldn't hang up on him.

"Yes."

"It's good to hear your voice, I've been trying to contact you."

"I'm aware." She deadpanned.

He sighed. "I know we haven't spoken in sometime, but I'm in town for the next few days for a conference and I was wondering if we could meet up, when you're free, to catch up."

What the fuck? To catch up? Where is this coming from? It's not like she and he had even spoken in the last couple of years. "Um," it wasn't like she could really come up with an answer to that through her shock.

"I was just thinking about you and I wanted to see you, Abby." She didn't respond. "Please, Abby, you'll never see me again afterwards, if that's what you want, but I'm just asking for a moment of your time."

She was going to regret this, something strong told her not to to do this, but, "um, yeah, sure, I don't see the harm in that. I have some time before I go into work today, around 1. If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What about that coffee shop we used to go to?" Abby sighed inwardly. Of course he would want to go there.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay, see you soon, Abby."

"Yeah," she said before hanging up.

She sighed as she looked for something to wear. Call her crazy for doing this, but she was curious as to why he was contacting her again. It had been a couple of years since... well, yeah. She wasn't going to think too much of it. She didn't see the harm in, at least, hearing what he had say. What could go wrong?

* * *

She arrived to the cafe at a little after 1. She saw him as soon as she walked in the door. He had gotten a table by the window. He was just like she remembered him, barring a few more gray hairs.

"Abby, you look beautiful." He greeted as she walked to the table. She was going for a handshake but he pulled her into a hug. "It's really great to see you." He was flashing her his signature thousand watt smile.

She put on a fake smile to hide her confusion. Was he really acting like they were old friends that hadn't seen each other in a long time? She'd play along with this for now. "You, too. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has," he paused for a second before saying, "I ordered a chai tea for you. I hope it's still your favorite."

"It is, thanks." Abby muttered before talking a sip.

"So how have you been? How's your mom?"

"I've been great. Life's been go to me, I can't complain. And my mom is doing fine. She's touch and go, most days, but that's to be expected, given the circumstances."

"You're still tasked with taking care of her?" Tasked with taking care of her? She's my mom.

"Yeah, she still lives with me, if that's what your asking." She downed a couple sips of her tea, to wash down the distaste she was starting to feel.

"That's good to here. You know, you're such a great person for doing that, taking on her care and everything. Not many people would do what you were doing." It was so funny how much his tune had changed over the last couple of years.

Ignoring what she really wanted to say, she settled in a simple, "thanks, so I've been told."

"You really are a saint. Can't say I haven't missed that," he took the opportunity to stretch out his hand and put it over her clasped ones, "and you."

She looked down at his hand over hers. Her shock didn't let her make any immediate moves to remove her hands, a chill ran up her spine. It wasn't out of fear, but anxiousness. Her anxiety grew as she had a pretty solid idea of where this was going. She should be thrown off by his timing, but wasn't this way these type of things always went? As soon as happiness sets in...

She finally slid her hands out from under his. "Look, Tommy—"

"I know what you're going thinking: why now, right?" That wasn't exactly what she was thinking at the moment, but she couldn't say that wasn't a question on her mind. "Well, recently I'd gotten to thinking that I was wrong. I was thinking about how much we meant to each other and where our relationship was going and how that's all thrown away over something stupid." Not exactly the way she remembered it, but if that's how he wanted to downplay that, sure. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I still love you."

Abby realized that she felt nothing at his words. He was always going to hold a special place in her heart, but, at this point in her life, she was over him. She was happier than she'd been in a long time and there was no need to back track.

She was going to tell him as such when he leaned across the small table and kissed her. She didn't know how to react at first. The feel of his lips still on her, she broke away pushing him back a bit. "Okay, woah. I have no idea what you were expecting when you asked me to meet you here, but I've moved on with my life."

"Oh you mean, the little "Heartthrob Hero" firefighter? She open and closed her mouth, unable to speak at the moment. "Oh, yeah, I know all about Mr. Evan Buckley. But I know you. He's not good enough for you Abby, and you know it."

"And what? You're supposed to be better?" He knew, he fucking knew she was with someone else and he still pulled that crap.

"Come on. People talk, Abby. No one is taking you seriously with this guy. I know our break up was hard on you, but it's time to stop this. Come to your senses and realize what we had and what we could have again." He had the nerve to to plaster that smile on again, like she was suppose to buy into his bullshit.

"That's it, we're done here." She went to grab her stuff and get up from the table.

"You know I'm right, Abby." She could hear that smugness in his voice.

"No, what you are is an arrogant asshole. I have no idea why expecting anything less?" He went to say something else, but Abby wouldn't let him. "You know, I'm so sick of people thinking they know him and me. You think you know me, but you don't. I've done a lot of changing over the last couple of years. I'm not going to waste my time defending him or our relationship to you. Just know that he's the man you wish you were." With that Abby left the coffee shop not even caring about his response to her word.

Abby walked through the door to her apartment door hours later feeling so much better. She went and spent sometime in the park to clear her mind and she ran into Athena. A little girl talk and lunch with her was just what she needed. She gave her the very abridged version of what happened, of course, but talking about it with her really helped.

She was slightly startled when Buck came out of her bedroom. "Hey, what are you doing here I thought you were getting off tonight." She couldn't be happier to see him right now.

"Oh, I thought I'd get off a little early and come home. So how was your day today?"

"Oh, you know, nothing special. I ran into Athena and we had lunch, talked, it was good,"

"Oh, so you didn't do anything else," she paused in front of him, "say around 1, 1:30?" Oh no.

Abby's eyes widened as the realization washed over her.

"So, I was planning on coming back and surprising you with lunch from the cafe that you really like. Imagine my surprise when, I see you there with another guy."

"Buck, baby, it's not what you think."

"I wasn't going to assume the worst, but then I stayed just long enough to see him touch you, worse yet, kiss you."

"Okay, yeah that happened. He kissed me, but I didn't kiss him back. I just thought I was meeting him to catch up, then that happened." She looked everywhere but his eyes, hating the anger she was starting to see in them.

"You thought you were meeting him to catch up? Okay, so why did you leave that out when I asked you about your day?"

She knew why, she knew exactly why. She was trying to avoid what was happening now. A lot of good that did her.

"Okay. Is he the one that's been blowing your phone up with those calls you think I don't know about?" Abby looked at him wide eyed.

Seeing where this was going, Abby started quickly explaining, "Okay, so a week and half ago I started receiving those phone calls. This morning, after you left he called again. I accidentally answered, thinking it was you," she knew how that sounded when she said it, but it was the truth. "We were talking, said he was in town for a few days and wanted to meet up. I agreed and the rest well..." Abby got closer to him. "I never should have agreed to go. I hate I even did. I'm sorry."

"So who is?"

"My ex, Tommy," Buck's eyes narrowed further and he stepped back from her.

"You ex? The one that you broke up with almost 3 years ago?" He chuckled sardonically. "Okay. Your ex randomly contacts you out of the blue and suddenly decided he wanted to meet up with you and you agree, so easily?" She could hear him struggling to keep his voice even. She needed to fix this fast.

"I know how this looks."

"Oh, do you? Because, from where I'm sitting, it's looking like you there was more to this little meet up than you're letting on. Otherwise, you wouldn't have lied about it." Abby thought about it, maybe she did want to see, maybe that's why she agreed so easily. She pushed it to the back of her mind as the thought rubbed her the wrong way. "And that's the worst part, I think. It's not the fact that you met up with that guy, not even the fact circumstances surrounding it are sketchy as fuck, it's that you never would have told me the truth. Had I not found out about it, you wouldn't have told me."

"Buck—"

"I'm right aren't I?"

The tears were falling. She fucked up, badly. Now that she's being confronted with the situation, she's realized every wrong move she's made. She's understand his accusatory tone and disbelief. Lord knows, if the shoe was on the other foot she'd have some doubts and jump to some conclusions.

"Well?" He asked after she'd been silent for too long.

"No, I wouldn't have." Abby could have continued. Rattled off any excuse she could think of, but it would have mattered. The look in his eyes broke her even more. It was a mix of resigned anger and sadness.

Without saying another word to her, he walked out the door, slamming it, making her jump. She had never seen him so angry before. She could go after him, but she won't. He needs space and time right now, but she was going to fix this. She was not giving up on what they had without a fight.

The other shoe had finally dropped.

* * *

Buck sat in his apartment. It had been three days since he'd seen or spoken to Abby. It took his roommates and coworkers all of an hour of seeing, that something was wrong with him. When they'd asked, after first, he did say anything. Then he gave them all the generic he and Abby had a fight answer. They tried to get more out of him. Bobby and Hen prying the most, but they stopped when he saw that he wasn't talking about it. It didn't affect his work, so they had no reason to truly worry. He threw himself into his work and the gym to work out his frustrations.

The fact that his girlfriend possibly cheated on him was not something he was ready to say out loud.

When he first started noticing that she was possibly keeping something from him about 2 weeks ago, he didn't think much of it. Thinking that it was just his insecurity playing tricks on him. It was subtle at first, she started taking her phone with her when she left the room. Then it went hiding it, ignoring phone calls, spacing out, and giving vague answers when he asked questions.

But it was easy for him to recognize her actions. He's been there one too many times. Loathe as he was to admit it, he used to have a habit of talking to more than one girl at a time. He would talk to one while he was with another. He would lie and scheme, so he could have his cake and eat it too, so to speak.

Was this karma coming to bit him in the ass? When he was finally starting to change his ways, find happiness, was he finally getting back what he put out? Maybe he deserved this, maybe he didn't. All he knew was he still loved her and he missed her like crazy.

* * *

They sat across from each other in the sparsely crowded restaurant. They'd decided on a neutral location to meet up. Him reaching out to her, it was Abby's idea to meet there. They knew they needed to talk. They'd had time to think and it was a decision on both ends that this needed to be resolved, once and for all.

After the waitress took their orders and left the table. Abby asked him, "How have you been?"

"Good. Just working and stuff. You."

"Same," Abby fidgeted her hands feeling so awkward. Buck was the same. It was damning that after they'd shared they regressed back to this. The waitress brought their food orders and they thanked her. "Look can we just skip the awkward small talk and just get into the real reason why we're here."

"God, yes, please."

Abby reached out and put her hand over his. "I'm so sorry about everything. This is 100% my fault and I'm owning that. I lied to you and I was willing to continue lying to you. I guess, I tried to convince myself that not telling you wasn't the equivalent of lying, but it is." Looking directly in his eyes, she continued, "I called myself trying to avoid what happened between, but it happened anyway. I just want to you to know that I never meant to hurt you and I promise, beyond promise, that nothing happened between me and Tommy," she paused to gauge his reaction. His expression remained neutral, "I really did meet up with him under the guise of talking to him. Maybe if I met up with him he'd stop calling me, I don't know. I still don't know what I was expecting."

"Do you still have feeling for him?" He asked her.

"No, hell no, absolutely not." Abby said with absolute, unwavering, certainty.

"I believe you." That was one of the best things that Abby's ever heard him say to her honestly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, about everything. Now that I've had to time to think, I know you. You don't do anything unless you thought it was for a good reason. I'm still a little miffed that you weren't honest with me, though." He told her. His features were visibly softening.

"That ends today. Total honesty from this point forward, even when I think it's something you wouldn't want to hear," she interlaced his fingers with hers.

"And you'll get the same from me. God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Was she expecting things to just go back to way they were before? Absolutely not. Were there things they still needed to work on? Oh yeah, but this was a good start.

He came across to her side of the table, his lips were centimeters from when she heard, "hello, Evan," from a young sounding female voice.

Buck and Abby turned to see a brunette woman who looked very annoyed right now. Buck looked at Abby they back the woman, "Um hi," The woman just kept looking like she was waiting for recognition, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"You should. I look exactly like my profile picture." What the fuck? Abby looked at Buck, who was still looking confused. "I guess you're playing dumb because she's here." She looked Abby in the eye and said, "I'm the girl he's been DMing for the past 3 months."

"What?" Abby and Buck said simultaneously. Buck opened and closed his mouth looking between the woman and her. "Abby, I have no idea what she's talking about, I have never seen this girl before in my life."

"Oh really. Is that really how you're playing this. So you really weren't messaging me until you ghosted me like ten days ago?" Is this really happening right now?

"Buck, what is she talking about?"

"I don't know. This has got to be some misunderstanding."

"So your not Evan Buckley with LA Fire Department with brown hair and blue eyes and looks exactly like you?"

"I mean, yeah, but—"

"So what exactly am I misunderstanding?" She didn't give him time to respond before continuing. "Oh, I understand alright, I understand that is you present yourself as this nice, single guy. When in reality you play girls for cheap thrills, I guess. You know what," she snatched one of the drinks on the table and threw it on Buck, splashing Abby in the process.

"Hey!"

"Woah," Abby exclaimed as she wiped water off of her face.

"I just saved you a whole lotta heartbreak. You're welcome."

Abby was so confused, she didn't know what to think right now. What the hell was going on? Was Buck really talking to other women behind her back? He wasn't that type of guy anymore, right? Completely overwhelmed with everything that happened and everyone in the place staring at them. Abby grabbed her phone and walked out.

"Abby! Wait!" Buck came running out after her. "You can't seriously believe this? There's got to be some mistake."

"Of course when things are okay again, this happens," Abby honestly didn't know what to think. That woman targeted Buck in a public place and claimed that they had been talking online for months. She knew he used to talk to girls online.

"Things are good with us. I promise you, I don't know what that was."

If he did do it, he's not only was he a liar, but a hypocrite as well. If he didn't, then what the fuck was going on?

"I love you. I wouldn't do this to you. Just come with me, to fire station. It's closest and I have some clothes in my locker so we can get out of these wet ones." He looked so genuine. She wanted desperately to believe that he wasn't lying to her. She agreed to go with him.

They walked in the fire station to find Bobby and Hen putting up gear. "Woah, what happened to the two of you?" Bobby asked them.

"Long story." They said simultaneously. "Which we'll tell you after we change." Abby and Buck walked to the lockers to get some clothes. He gave her a T-shirt to change into.

After they changed, they met up with Hen, Chim, & Bobby in the club house. Buck launched into the story. When he'd gotten to the part of how they ended up wet, when, "What the hell, Evan Buckley?" A brunette woman came barreling up the stairs and straight up to Buck.

"Woah, can we help you?" Bobby asked.

Ignoring him, the woman continued to lay into Buck, "you lead me on for six weeks and then you disappear." Are you serious? This is happening again. Buck looked back at Abby in confusion.

"This cannot be happening again. Come on guys this has got to be some kind of prank. Right?" Abby looked at everyone to see they were just as confused as she was. Abby hoped to hell it was because the alternative was getting more horrible by the second.

"Are you serious? The woman shrieked. "We'd developed this intimate, passionate romance and you boil it down to being a freaking prank because you don't want to own up to it? I shared everything with you."

"Are you sure you got the right Evan Buckley?" Bobby asked, attempting to be a saving grace.

"Oh you mean the one that works here and looks exactly like the man standing in front of me. I mean unless you've got two Evan Buckleys here that look exactly alike..." when no one said anything, "thought not."

"I don't know what's going on, but whoever you were talking to, it wasn't me." Buck said gently.

"I know exactly what's going on, you just don't want to admit you're a player." She punctuated her statement with a slap across his face. They all rose to defend in case she wanted to hit him again. "Grow up." She said before leaving the fire station as quickly as she came.

"Do you guys believe that?" He tried laugh it off thinking it's a joke.

Abby wasn't sure what was happening, or why? "Buck, who was that? What—?"

"Abby, I promise you I don't know who that was."

Abby quickly and quietly gathered her things. She knew all eyes were on, she heard Buck trying to get her attention. She went to leave, she turned back towards, Buck, she wanted to say something, but what was there to really say? She went down the stairs and left the fire station.

* * *

This was bad. God damn shit bad. He yelled after her, but she kept going. He was going to run after her, when Bobby went to stop him, telling him to just let him go. He looked at Bobby, he needed him to believe him.

"I love her. I didn't do this."

"I know you love her Buck, I have no doubt about that," he just had doubts about everything else. He could tell Bobby was going to say more, but the sounds of the alarms blaring and then rushing off, not before Chim and Hen could toss him disappointed looks.

He didn't know who was doing this or why? But he was about to find out.

Abby wasn't completely ignoring him, but she wasn't really talking to him either. They had traded a few text messages back and forth. He understood where she was with this: he'd made a big deal about honesty and now it looked like he was playing her. They were trying to bounce back and now this. He hadn't pushed her and wasn't going to approach until he was sure of what was going on.

Later that day, Chim called him down to the fire station to tell him that he'd figured out what was going on. Somebody had been using his pictures from Facebook to catfish women online. Using fucking MySpace of all things. Said he'd found out when yet another girl came down to the fire station to chew him out. Chim told him they could track the IP address and track this dude down.

It didn't take long for their search to lead them to a dusty trailer park. Typical. He was ready to take care of this guy, he was in danger of losing the best woman he's ever dated over him. He was out for blood.

As it turned out, life and death had already beaten Buck to this guy.

He found himself at Abby's place, sitting in front her, explaining everything to her. Thankfully, she believed him. "I kind of thought that's maybe what's been happening," she said. "At, least what I wanted to believe. You truly looked like deer in headlights when those women showed up."

"Yeah, I had absolutely no clue what was happening. It's crazy to think about. Someone hated their life, themselves so much, they pretended to be someone else. Sad really" Buck said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I know. It's crazy." She sighed. "It's been a hell of week."

"It really has. It feels like some kind of test, you know. Like our relationship and us have been tested to the max. I think we passed, though."

"So, we're good? No more lies, no more secrets, hopefully no more scorned women hitting you and throwing drinks."

Buck chuckled. "Yeah we're good." He pushed her back on the couch and got between her legs. "But you know the best part about all of this?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The make up sex is gonna be amazing." The salacious grin he sported spoke volumes, it had been a while since he had been able to be with her. He was feening a little.

"Is it now?" She asked cheekily.

"No doubt." He whispered before taking her lips.


	9. How To Make A Boyfriend Faint In 5 Sec

**Chapter Summary: A life changing shift.**

* * *

"Abby are you okay? You're looking a little green, sweetness," Carla asked gently as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Abby didn't know what had been going on with her lately. She'd been nauseated for a couple days and feeling more tired. She didn't want to get out of bed this morning, but she needed to go to work, she's already been out for the last couple of days.

"I'm fi—" Abby was going to lie and say that she was fine when the nausea overwhelmed her. She found herself rushing to the sink to vomit.

"Abby!" Carla exclaimed in concern. When it died down to just dry heaves, Abby lifted her head from the sink.

"I'm okay, don't worry. I think it's just something I ate." She and Buck did go to a new restaurant the other night, maybe the food didn't sit with her well.

Carla handed her some water and rubbed soothing circles on her back "Maybe you shouldn't go in today either."

"You're right, I just hate to call out again and I know HR will be wanting a doctor's excuse for being out this long." She presses the cold glass to her forehead, it's temperature soothing her heated sink.

"It actually might be good for you to go and see a doctor."

"Yeah, you're right. This might be a stomach bug and I can get something for it before I pass it to you, Buck, or, god forbid, mom," Abby got off her stool and slowly made her way to her room.

She changed out of her sweats and went about the task of making herself look presentable, opting for a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey t-shirt. After was dressed, she called her boss and told she would be out again. She was still super understanding, thankfully. She got her glasses, grabbed her wallet and car keys. She was about to cross the threshold out of her bedroom when she remembered that she'd forgotten her insurance cards. She looked in drawer where she always put them, when something else caught her attention: the unopened bag of pads in the other corner of the drawer.

As she put the insurance cards in her wallet, her mind started to wander. She hadn't really been paying that much attention to her cycle. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd had it. She looked at today's date and pulled out her phone immediately, opening the tracker app.

30 days late.

Okay, so she's skipped a month without realizing it. It happens all the time. It's been erratic and irregular since she was 13 years old, it didn't mean anything specific. It's fine. She couldn't possibly be...

At least, that's what Abby kept telling herself as the possibilities had become a strange mix of scary and way too much to hope for. She closed out the app, pocketed her phone, grabbed her stuff and left the apartment.

The drive to the urgent care was not long, but the wait to see a doctor was agonizing. She'd only been there 10 minutes and it was starting to feel like hours. As much as she tried not to think about anything in particular, Abby's mind was racing. Googling signs of it was was not helping at either. The more she thought about it the more probable the likelihood became the she was...

"Abigail Clark" She heard someone call out. She saw a blonde nurse standing with a clip board at the entrance to the exam rooms. Grabbing her things she followed her.

They went through standard procedure. The nurse asked Abby everything about herself from height, weight, medical history, and what brought her in. There were blood and urine samples taken. She was put in an exam room and told that the doctor would be in to see her shortly.

Another hour passed.

A knock on the door, "Hi Ms. Clark, I'm Dr. Amaro, how are you feeling?" She greeted as she entered.

"A little nauseous, but otherwise okay."

"I see here that you came in due to some nausea and vomiting, how long has it been going on?"

"About 3 or 4 days. It was really sudden, no one else around me has been sick lately. I just thought that I had maybe gotten some food poisoning or something."

"Well, your lab results have come back and I can say with absolute certainty that you don't have food poisoning," of course she doesn't, "you're urine and blood screening came back positive for pregnancy. An estimated 7 weeks along if your HGC levels are an indicator. So congratulations." Dr. Amaro said with a smile.

"Thank you," Abby deadpanned with a forced smile. She was too overwhelmed by so many different emotions that her brain had just settled on apathy for now. They launched into a discussion into a discussion on what she could expected in the next coming weeks, what her options were, and making sure she could get an OBGYN for prenatal care. After making sure that Abby didn't have any more questions, she took her leave and told her that she that she could get her discharge papers at the desk. She decided to go ahead and call and schedule the appointment with her women's health office before leaving the facility.

Once she got to her car, Abby let out a breath and all the feelings she compartmentalized came rushing to the surface. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks. They weren't sad tears, far from. This was so unexpected. She'd mostly given up on the thought of having a child, not thinking it was going to happen for her.

But it had and here she was.

She put a slightly shaky hand to her stomach. Everything was about to change. Now all she had to do was tell Buck. She had no idea how he was going to take this, but she decided it was better to do it sooner rather than later. Her appointment was tomorrow and she'd feel better if she had him with her. She decided she would text him and make sure he was free to talk.

 _Hey, are you busy?_

His reply was thankfully quick. _Nah not at the moment. I'm the clubhouse... Are u feeling better?_

 _Kind of, I just wanted to come by and talk to you about something._

 _Uh oh whatever I did it wasn't my fault._

Abby had to laugh at that. This kind of was his fault, and hers, but mostly his. _It's nothing bad._ She hoped. _I just need to tell you something._

 _Telling me something that can't be said over text message. Hmm, now I gotta know. Come on by. The gang's all here but I can tell em to scram when u get here._

She took another deep breath to process before drove off. When she got to the fire house she was greeted by everyone she passed. It was a testament to just how much time she spent here, it had become common for them to see her around.

She climbed the stairs to clubhouse where she saw Buck and Hen immersed in a video game on the sofa, Chimney was sitting in a chair reading a book, Athena and Bobby were sitting away from the group chatting privately at the table. "So do you guys actually work or..." Abby joked as she walked over to Buck.

"Hey! We work plenty," Hen teased as Abby leaned over the sofa and kissed Buck.

"Okay, I guess that's our queue to make ourselves scarce." Bobby said. Everyone agreed and made their way out of the clubhouse, leaving the two of them alone.

"Hi," Abby said as she sat beside Buck and got comfortable.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Buck asked getting straight to the point. "As much as love seeing you, I haven't really been able the last few days, the anticipation is kind of killing me here."

"No, it's fine. I get it. I know I was vague, this is just something that I needed to tell you in person." She put her feet up to sit cross legged in front of him. Taking a deep breath she began, "I don't know how this happened, I'm still trying to figure it out, I mean I know how it happened, kind of obvious really, I mean it wasn't like we were exactly being careful, and I have no idea if we're ready for this but—"

"Abby." He thankfully interrupted her babbling.

"Right, yeah. I'm digressing. What I'm trying to say is that I found out today what's been causing me to be sick for the last few days."

"You thought you had the stomach flu or something. I'm going to guess it was not that." His face was etched in concern.

"Nope, not at all. Buck, I'm pregnant."

Abby watched as face slow turn from concern to shock as his brain processed what she'd just to him. "Pregnant? Like you're going to have a baby?"

She let out a dry laugh, "yeah, that's usually what that word means."

"Wow, okay, wow," His skin was flushed, she saw him getting paler by the second.

"Buck, are you" She never got to finish her question. As soon as Buck stood he hit the ground.

"Buck!" Abby screamed out. She jumped up and ran over to where he was laying. She didn't know how he'd take the news, but she didn't expect him to faint.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream," Bobby asked when he got up stairs. "Oh my god, what happened?" He asked as he raced towards Buck's prone body. She heard more foot steps coming up the stairs.

"He fainted."

"Okay. Hey, Chim, help me move him to the couch." They laid Buck up on the couch.

"Jeez, what happened?" Chimney looked between a worried Abby and his friend that looked to be coming to.

"I told him I was pregnant." There was a pause from everyone in the room, but it erupted into a sea of congratulations and hugs from everyone.

"It's your first kid, right?" Athena asked. First. First implied that their was a thought of more somewhere. Maybe their was deep down, but she barely fathomed the thought of one so she never let those thoughts take shape. Now she was.

She nodded in response to Athena's question.

"It's gonna be amazing, you're gonna love motherhood," Athena gave Abby a comforting side hug.

Buck was sitting up, holding his head, eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light. "God, my head." He looked at the group standing over him. "What happened?"

"You fainted, kid." Bobby reminded him as he handed him a bottle of water. Everything that happened before he passed out came back to him. He looked toward Abby.

"I'm going to be a father, I can't believe it." Buck said to no one in particular.

"Believe me, and I think I'm speaking for all of us here when I say, the feeling is completely mutual," Hen told him. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Hey!" Buck exclaimed indignantly.

"You know I'm just teasing, but you have to admit you've come a long way since we've first met." Hen told him. Even Buck had to agree with that.

The joking and teasing went on for a while and Abby was glad she had made this decision to tell him here. It felt right being among this family of friends she'd found herself a part of over the better part of a year.

* * *

"So Ms. Clark, I see you brought someone with you, are you the father?" Dr. Sarin asked them.

"Yeah, I am. Evan Buckley." He introduced as he shook her out stretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Buckley." She flipped through the papers on her chart and looked up at them. "Well guys everything looks good. You're blood pressure's great, weight's good. Everything is right where it needs to be. You're just over 7 weeks along. So your due date should be December 2nd. So, a little winter baby."

"Can I ask you something?" Abby asked.

"Go right ahead."

"What are the chances that I'll miscarry?" She was ever the realist after all and their late night Google search led them down a dark path.

"Well, the highest chance of miscarriage comes within the first 12 weeks for any pregnancy. That risk is higher in advanced age pregnancies. Which I'm sure WebMD has already told you," Dr. Sarin has raised an eyebrow when Abby and Buck looked sheepishly at each other, "come on, I'm more than aware that my patients have Googled themselves to death by the time they see me. It's good to know your risks. There is a lot of good information and forums out there, just don't bog yourselves down with it.

You're in your 7th week which is good. The risk of you miscarrying is around 10%, 11% before the 12th week. After your first trimester is over, the chance lowers substantially. With the pregnancy, I'll be monitoring you a little more closely. We will discuss all of that when it comes." She told them. "But I do have a question for both of you: are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes!" They answered simultaneously.

"Alright, lie back Abigail and lift up your shirt" she walked over to the ultrasound monitor and Abby did as she was told. "Okay this gel I'm about to put on you is kind of cold."

Abby's hissed and her stomach muscle flexed inward as the gel came out. "A little cold?"

"Yeah, as long as this stuff has been around, you'd think they'd find a way to keep it at a decent temperature." Dr. Sarin powered up the monitor and was moving the wand around Abby's stomach. "Ah here we are," she turned the monitor, "this dark space here is the amniotic sac and you see this little grey, bean shaped nugget right here? That's your baby."

Abby's vision started to blur as the tears filled her eyes. This was, by far, one of the best things she had ever seen. Sure, she's seen these kind of things before, but there's something entirely different about it when it's yours. She looked at Buck who looked to be in complete awe of what he was seeing.

"And if I'm right," She pressed a button on the monitor and the loud sound of a rapid heartbeat filled the room, "that would be your baby's heartbeat."

There was sharp intake in Buck breathing, "it's so fast."

"Yep. It's totally normal," Dr. Sarin gave the parents another moment to take it in. "Would you guys like pictures? I can provide a CD of it, so you can hear the heartbeat. Have it to show to your loved ones."

"Yeah, we would," Abby answered. Abby sat up and was given so tissues to wipe the gel off. "Alright let me go gather your paper work and the pictures. I'll be right back." She left the room.

"We're going to have a kid. I don't know, it didn't really feel real when you first told. It did, but it didn't, you know. But now, just wow." He laced his fingers with hand that Abby had absentmindedly resting on her stomach.

"We got this."

"Yeah, we do." She kissed him.

They broke apart when the doctor re-interred the room. "Here you are, one CD, several pictures, discharge papers detailing everything we discussed and your appointment. Barring any unexpected occurrences, I would like to see you guys again in a month. Feel free to call, if you have any questions." Abby took the papers from her. "Abigail, Evan it's been a pleasure. I look forward to seeing the two of you again soon."

"You, too. Thank you so much, doctor."

"Anytime!" Dr. Sarin told them before she made her exit.

Buck stood and help her off of the exam table. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am."


	10. The Decision

**Chapter Summary: Change is difficult, but, often,** **inevitable.**

 ***5+1 style**

* * *

I.

The three of them were sitting across from each other, she on one side of the table, her bothers on the other. Jared had suggested the place. It had been a favorite of theirs for a long time. He thought the fond memories of the atmosphere would mend the tension. It had been a while since she and Matt had spoken. She wasn't upset anymore. He still felt how he felt, that much was clear.

But that's not why she's called them here.

"I'm pregnant." That was. To tell them that. She and Buck had agreed to start really telling people, since she's passed the 12 week milestone. Something wonderful was happening to her and she wanted, needed, two of the most important people in her life to be a part of it.

Her admission is met with elation from Jared, who gets up and congratulates her with a squeezing hug and a kiss to the check. "Maya is going to be thrilled." She can already picture her overzealous sister-in-law going overboard for the baby. She couldn't wait. He made sure that he had permission to tell her which he did.

Matt's reaction was much more subdued. He was happy for her and offered his congratulations. She knew the circumstances surrounding it were still not sitting well with him. That was fine with Abby, she knew he had his opinion of Buck and their whole thing, but he was putting all of that aside for her sake. "I do have one question, though: what about mom?"

She knew what he meant and she almost expected him to bring it up. He explained that he wasn't trying to detract from her news, but, with this happening, she needed to think about taking on less. Taking care of a baby and taking care of an ailing parent was so much for a

person to handle. No matter how strong or determined they are.

Jared reassured her they would continue to help and support her, no matter what she decided. Though, he did agree with Matt that it was something that she would need to think about.

It wasn't an option she wanted to consider at the moment. She liked the way things were and they were handling them just fine.

She kept their concerns in the back of her mind, though.

II.

Week 16. The reality of the situation is really starting to set in as she's really starting to show more now. She's annoyed that none of her clothing fits and just annoyed in general as her hormones have started to take over. Buck takes it all in stride.

She gets a package in the mail from Beth and Maya. It's a cute little orange newborn onesie with a giraffe on it. She shows it to Buck, who takes it from her and looks it over. "I can't believe we're going to have something small enough to wear this." She also finds a cute congratulations card and gift card to a maternity/baby clothing store inside it. They'd wrote a little note, saying that it was "just a little something to get started".

They'd decided a little small shopping wouldn't hurt, she needed some new clothes anyway. The big stuff they were saving for when they moved into their new place. After weeks of going back and forth on the decision they'd both decided that moving in together and into a bigger place was best. Which lead her back to discussion regarding her mother.

Her mother having to move in with them was a given, but she wanted to know how he felt about it, really felt about it. He'd told that he was fine with it. It'd be no different than it was now, as he spent more time at her place than he did his own. He knew how she felt about caring for her and he fully supported the decision. She knew he had his doubts, he was honest about them.

Her mother was getting worse. She hated to admit it and didn't want to, but she was. She was really starting to think that maybe she couldn't do it all. She's got more than ever happening now, a relationship, preparing for the arrival of her child, house hunting. A decision needed to be made.

If only she could shake the feeling of selfishness she felt. Was it selfish of her to just abandon her mother due to a few changes in her life or was it selfish of her to deny her mother more adequate care just because she felt like she had a point to prove? She didn't know.

III.

Over the last few months, she and Athena had formed a bit of a bond. The two of them ran in the same circle now. They shared mutual friends and they found similarities in the love and worry they shared over the heroes in their lives. They knew they could trust and call on each other when they needed to talk.

And Abby really needed to talk. So she called.

Athena knew the situation, so she wasn't completely impartial, but she was just disconnected enough that Abby knew she was going to get an honest answer out of her. Plus, it was Athena, of course she was going to be honest.

Abby told her of her fears of selfishness. She told her that she needed to stop putting so much fucking pressure on herself. Neither decision made her selfish. It was all about what she could handle and not stretching herself thin trying to do it all. She could see how much this was already wearing her down.

The stress of worrying about the results of the amniocentesis and this had already manifested itself to a hospital visit.

Finding a way to be as stress free as possible needed to be her only focus right now. "I know it's easier said than done." The baby was a major life change that required as much of her attention that she could spare and it would mean definitely rearranging her life and maybe giving up something, "with parenthood comes sacrifice."

With parenthood comes sacrifice.

IV.

The light pink hues of the dusky sky were quickly fading to the navy blues of night as looked out of the window in her mother's room. Buck was already asleep in her bedroom, most likely wiped from the day he'd had and the pain medication. He'd caught a bad bruise to the abdomen while attempting to rescue a woman who was trapped under the rubble of collapsed bridge.

That didn't cause Abby to freak out at all.

There were boxes surrounding the space as they prepared for the move that was happening at the end of the month. They'd found a place. A nice 3 bedroom house in a quiet neighborhood close to their jobs. Carla also lived close to where they were moving which was a huge plus.

Between work, packing, and what happened to Buck, she was exhausted, more than ready to curl up next to her boyfriend and sleep. Right after she finished tending to her mom.

Her mother wasn't combative today. She gave her the medicine and the water. When Abby went to put the water on the bedside table and pull the blankets up, her mother stopped her, saying that they needed to talk. Her mother started out with a story about Abby always having a habit of helping those that needed her even at the expense of herself. Abby, having no idea where this was going just listened to her mother. When she was finished that's when you said, "I think you'd be better off putting me in a home."

Abby wasn't sure where that came from and she didn't want to question it. She assured her mother that she was fine. She didn't mind caring for her and that wasn't necessary. Her mother told her to look around, she was getting ready to start a new chapter of her life. She had a family to care for now. "My mind may not be what it used to, abut I do know somethings. I know that you and that young man of yours have your own lives to live." She only had about five more months until her child was born. It was time for her to move on.

She was more than appreciative for all that Abby had done for her, but it was time for her start living for herself. "I couldn't be more proud of how grown up my little girl is."

"Mom, I'm 42 years old."

"Shut up, you'll always be my little girl. You'll understand when you become a parent."

"Okay, mom." She tucked her mother in. As she went to turn out the light she looked back her mother already dosing off. She closed her eyes in silent contemplation before turning off the light.

V.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Honestly couldn't believe she was actually considering this, but here she was. Matt grabbed her hand and told her to, at least, here them out. He was right and besides this was her idea. She'd found the brochure for the memory care home that she had stuffed in a drawer when she was packing the last of their things. She'd called Matt and told him to set up an appointment.

She had to admit the facility looked as nice from the inside as it did from the outside. As they did a walk through, the place seemed great and some of her reservations were lifting. After the tour, she thanked the director for her time and told she needed a little more time to think about it. She really started to believe that maybe this was a worthwhile option and she told her brother as such. "You'll see Abbs, this is the best thing for mom and you."

Abby walked back into the door of her apartment to find Carla sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She asks how her mother was, Carla tells her it was struggle gets her to eat and take a bath, but it was finally accomplished. Her mother was saying even less than she was yesterday. Abby sighed, it's not that she expected things to get better, but did they have to get worse so quickly?

"How did the tour go?" Abby tells her that it went fine and that she found herself actually like the place. There was a sadness in her voice as she said it. She wanted to find some sort of peace in this as she's found herself leaning more and more towards this decision, but she couldn't.

Carla saw that. She knew Abby's struggle with this better than anyone, she's had a front row seat for the better part of a year. "You know deciding to do this doesn't make you a bad daughter or a bad employer," she goes on to tell her her that their are other jobs out there, it's all about what she needs, what Patricia needs, and what her little girl needed. Yeah, they'd found out she was having a girl. Carla told her what she really thought. "You're going to drive yourself crazy trying to hold down a job, care for a baby, and take care of your mom, even with my help."

Carla was right. She told her as such. She'd found such a friend in Carla she didn't want to lose her. "Oh, please, I've gotten to know you and love you. You're not getting rid of me that easily." She squeezing Carla in a tight hug.

Abby had finally made a decision.

+I.

Abby looked around at the empty apartment. Most of her things had been moved to their new home. It was just a few odds and ends boxes left she needed to get out. Today was the day she gave back the keys and said goodbye to the place she's called home for almost 5 years.

Her mother had already been moved into the home. She's being well taken care of. Abby was sure. She visited daily, after all. It had been a couple of weeks since they'd gotten her settled. It was so weird having to visit her mother after living with her for so long. It still filled her with sadness, but she just kept reminding herself that her mother was getting better care than she was able to provide.

She went to lift a box and Buck stopped her, insisting that he do it instead. His overprotective nature that grew as her pregnancy did was annoying, but appreciated.

As the last box was taken down to the car, there was one last thing that needed to be done. There were men from the home healthcare company had come to retrieve the things she had for her mother. She watched as the quickly and quieted to took them out of the apartment, ultimately leaving turning it back into the dining room that it was before her mother moved in. Looking around the space, it finally got her that this was final. There was no going back and that broke something inside of her.

She cried. Buck held her. He offered no textbook words of comfort, just held her. Let her have her moment. Comforting, as always.


	11. Chrysanthemum

**Chapter Summary: Chrysanthemums symbolize comfort and optimism.**

 ***Second Person POV style**

* * *

You look at yourself in the mirror, all dressed in black, wearing your grandmother's pearls she gave you as a teenager. As you smooth out invisible wrinkles in your dress, you tell yourself that you're as ready as your ever going to be, which is not. You're not ready. All the careful planning as she got older: making sure the burial plot was next to your father's, making sure her will was finalized, making sure the two of them talked about what she wanted (when she was able). And you're still not ready. You realize that you never will be.

Buck comes into view behind you, all soft cologne smells and freshly tailored suit. He looks good, damn good. You make the effort to force your brain to focus on that, him, as a distraction. It only lasts so long before your brain comes back to the inevitability of the day.

He stares into your eyes through the reflection. He offers a small, un-Buck-like, smile that doesn't reach his eyes. His arms come around you in comfort and support, cradling you and the little being that the two of you made together housed within you. He kisses the top your head and your eyes close. You're glad he's here, going through this alongside you. You're better for it.

Michael breaks your moment by telling you it's time. Though Buck's let you go the comfort he shrouded you in stays. You walk into the living room, greeted by faces of family you have seen in a long time. They look at you with mixtures of guilt, pity, and sadness.

You don't say anything as you all gather in your vehicles and head to the church. The ride was thankfully short. You exit the family limo and you begin to feel numb. The sun has barely risen, it's only mid morning, but this already feels like the longest day of your life.

As you look around you see people still arriving when your eyes settle on a pair that you didn't expect to see. Tommy. You wonder briefly why he would be here, given your history, but you don't dwell on it. It's not important right now.

You're arm in arm with your brothers as the three of you walk up the church steps, followed behind by the rest of your family. You stop at the entrance and Michael turns his head to check on you. You can feel Buck behind you doing the same thing. You look at anything else to distract from the casket directly in your view. You pick out the faces of Carla, Bobby, Chimney, Hen, Athena in the crowd of people already inside. You know they didn't have to be there, but they are anyway, and you appreciate it.

You enter as somber music plays. The walk down the aisle feels too short and too long. You reach your mother's casket, surrounded by her favorite flower, Chrysanthemums, seeing her inside. You planned this funeral, you've seen her in this dress, inside this casket, looking just like this, and, yet, this moment feels different somehow. Maybe it's because you are saying your last goodbye to her, you don't know. You don't dwell.

You sit on the front pew, your brothers sitting on one side of you and your aunt, Audrey, on the other, watching as the rest of your family pay their respects. Buck is still directly behind you in the next row. You turn to look at him briefly, he's searching your eyes making sure you're okay. You nod and turn back around, feeling his hand on your shoulder, always comforting.

You're doing well with this, you're fine, until the last person is seated, until the casket is closed. That's when all the strength and resolve you've built up shatters into a sea of vulnerability. You feel the tears sliding down you're cheeks, but you weren't quite aware of how hard you were taking it until you see your brother wiping your tears, hear your aunt telling you it's going to be okay, and feel Buck rubbing soothing circles into your back, whispering that he's got you.

You're allowed your moment as the service starts. You come to realization that this is first time you've really allowed yourself to do that. You feel better, in a way, not completely okay, but better.

The service is as beautiful as funeral services can be. The eulogy you and your brothers delivered went over well, you think. As you leave the church to head to the cemetery, it starts to rain. It's fitting as you think about how much your mother loved the rain. The service ends with words about your mother being at peace and you really hope she is. You touch the casket, close your eyes, and whisper you love her. Looking at your father's grave, you smile as you tell him to take good care of her.

You walk away before the casket is lowered into the ground. Immediate family and some friends return to your apartment after everything is said and done. The mood is lighter as everyone enjoys food prepared by your aunt and cousins and conversation. A family togetherness that hasn't been in a long time and probably won't be again until you all have to gather for this reason again. Some of your cousins try to corner you to offer apologies for, well, everything, but you don't let them. What's done is done, after all.

Then Tommy finds you, where he comes from, you aren't sure. You're still not sure why he's even here. He tries to say everything you wanted to hear three years ago, but you pay him absolutely no mind. You're too drained, emotionally and physically, to care about guilt-ridden consciences and half-assed apologies. Buck comes and rescues you, somehow hearing your silent pleas.

You entertain family and friends for a few more hours before it's down to just Matthew, Jared, Buck, and Carla. The four of you go through your mother's remaining things. You give Carla your mother's favorite earrings and you talk about her love for Ireland and her always wanting to take a trip. She suggests that you should go, but with you and Buck about to start a family, you don't think it's a good idea. The idea is stowed in the back of your mind, none the less.

It was another couple of hours before they left. The silence was deafening as you tidied the place up. Buck watches you, giving you space, but also staying near in case you need him. You love that.

You ponder what life is supposed to be like now that she's gone, what happens next moving forward. You pick up a small potted Chrysanthemum, sitting it on the counter, caressing the soft petals with your fingers.

As you do this you feel something in your belly, it's not exactly painful. It happens again. You're in awe as you clutch your stomach in realization of what's happening. Buck runs over to you, making sure that you're okay. That's when you put his hand to your belly, letting him feel. It takes a minutes but the little kick happens again and watch the shock turn to joy on his face. The two of you revel in the first happy moment you felt all week. You take this as a sign that everything's going to be okay.


	12. Dawn of a New Day

**Chapter Summary: Let's have a baby!**

 *** Jane The Vigin-esque Latin Lover narration style**

Okay friends, we've reached the climax of our tale, I know, exciting right! Let's recap how far we've come:

As you know, Abby and Buck met during an intense 9-1-1 call. It lead to a strong friendship and a one hell of a first meeting when she needed his help finding her mother, who had Alzheimer's. One full moon and several dates later found them in a relationship. A relationship laced with family disasters, both their pasts coming back to haunt them, new friends, and the arrival of the surprise of an impending baby girl. Everything was finally falling into place for Abby and Buck, until the death of her mother happened. Resigned and numb, Abby took a break from herself to make sure her mother had the best funeral service that she could put together. After all was said and done, she'd found new hope for the future and that, friends, was where we left off.

The day of "little Ginger's" (what? You didn't think I'd tell you her name now, did you?) birth would be a story they'd tell her for years to come. So much happened when this little girl decided she was ready to burst into the world. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning shall we.

When Abigail Lillian Clark was 38 weeks and 2 days pregnant, she was completely over it. Her hobbies included eating, sleeping, and being constantly kicked by her bundle of joy, in no particular order.

The baby also seemed to have some hobbies as well: growing, forcing her mother to eat, and moving around while her mother is trying to sleep, in that particular order.

Abby groaned as she felt another kick. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was uncomfortable and made finding a comfortable position that much harder.

"She's kicking again?" Buck asked as he got ready for his work shift. It was Buck's last shift before he goes on leave for the baby. Abby was already on leave due to her being placed on bed rest 3 weeks prior.

"When is she not?" She sat up against the headboard, going back to sleep completely given up on now.

"You know—"

"Don't even think about it. I love you, but your over protection is a little nerve wracking. I can still handle myself, you know" was what Abby wanted to say.

What she actually said was: "go please, we'll be fine, Jared will be here soon to keep me company anyway. Go!" She said as she got up from the bed and practically pushed him out the door.

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going!" He threw his hands up in surrender and grabbed his car keys. She followed him to the front door. Turning towards her he said, "I love you," as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, too," she declared and he walked out the door. She closed the door, leaned back against it and sighed. She loved Buck, she swears she does, but his overprotection, while adorable and appreciated, had become a source of annoyance for her.

Abby looked down at her belly. "Okay, baby girl, what do you say to eating some cereal and finding something to watch on Netflix until your uncle gets here?" She received a soft kick in response. "I knew you would like that."

It was another couple of hours before Abby heard a knock on the door. Abby went to get up but, yeah, nope, she was finally comfortable. "It's open," she shouted out.

"Do you make it a habit of leaving the door unlocked?" Jared asked as he walked through the front door. "I could have been a burglar, for all you knew."

"Yeah, because burglars politely knock on doors, right?" The sarcasm oozed from Abby's voice.

"Alright, smart ass," Jared said as he leaned down to hug his sister. "How are you two doing today?"

"We're good. She's calm right now because I'm awake. She's apparently gotten to the point where she can't stand when I'm asleep."

"She's just getting you ready for when she gets here. You think you haven't slept now..." Jared commented as she looked down at her phone, receiving a call from Matt.

"Do you need to get that?"

"No, it's just Matt. I'll call him back later." It's not that she didn't want to talk with him.

"How are things between the two of you?" Jared asked showing just how out of it he'd stayed. He's talked with both his siblings since Thanksgiving Day, but he never brought up the argument, deciding the two of them needed to work this out for themselves without his intervention.

"Better," was the only thing she could come up with. Their relationship had started to mend after she told him about the baby and after the death of their mother. It definitely put a lot of things into perspective for both of them. He still didn't like it, she could tell, but he was tolerant. She was okay with that.

"That's good. I was a little worried for a second. You know how stubborn the two of you can be." Oh, did she ever.

"I know, I know" she winced feeling a sharp pain in her belly.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah, guess the baby didn't like the position I was sitting in?"

"How often has that been happening?"

"On and off for the last few days. I've been feeling them in my belly and my back." Abby stands as her discomfort grows a little more, placing a hand on her back and the other on her protruded belly.

"How far apart have they been?" He asks growing a little more concerned.

"I don't know, a few hours maybe." She's become annoyed with that question. Buck had asked her more than several times. "I'm not in labor. Ginger knows she's supposed to stay in there until it's time for her to come out."

Jared chuckled. "You know it's funny, you never told me why you guys call her Ginger. Is that going to be her name or something?" (Is this where we finally learn what the name is going to be?)

"Nice try," Abby tells him. (Not yet.) "you'll learn the name we decided on after she's here. He calls her that because he's convinced that she's going to look like me. Red hair and..." a sharp pain interrupted her words. "Ah, shit."

Abby held on to the chair she was near as the pain washed over her. She felt Jared's hand on her back. When it was finally over she was able to stand up straight. She was becoming a little frightened. The last thing she wanted was for the baby to come early. Maybe these were more of those Braxton Hicks contractions she had a couple of weeks ago.

As she sent a silent prayer that this was nothing to worry about, Jared said, "maybe we need to go to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine, I'm good now. I've read about this. I know it's just my body getting ready for the baby. Nothing to worry about." Abby tried to convince Jared (and herself) that everything was fine.

"Abby, Maya has had two kids. Now I know every woman is different, but I think it's a pretty safe bet that you might be in labor."

"Jared, I'm okay, and besides my water hasn't broken yet." (Oh really.)

As if on cue, Abby felt a distinct pop in a place where things didn't need to be popping and the slow trickle of fluid down her legs. "Oh come on." she mumbled.

She didn't have to look up from the spot where the fluid was pooling on the floor to know her brother was looking at her. "Looks like we're going to the hospital."

Conceding that it was time for that, Abby went to change into some dry clothing. While she told Jared to get the bag they had packed from the closet. Her emotions were all over the place when they had gotten into Jared's car and were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Just two more weeks, right?" Chim asked Buck as he sat down at the table.

"Less than. It's crazy right?" Buck was still in disbelief. Even though he'd been by her side, watching their child grow within her, it was still mind blowing that they were going to have a baby. He was going to be a dad.

"That's one way to put it." Hen joked lightly.

Buck rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Bobby and a guy he'd never met came up the stairs.

"Hey guys listen up. Since we're about to be a man down for the next couple of months," Bobby smiled at Buck referring to his paternity leave, "They thought we could do with an extra helping hand around here. This is Eddie Diaz, the new hire.

Everybody gave him a warm welcome, except Buck. He didn't hate the guy, it was just something about him, that felt almost... he didn't know. It took them all of 2 seconds to hire someone else. He was only going to be gone for 3 months. It wasn't like he wasn't coming back.

"...yeah, I was in the military, I just got back from Iraq about a year ago..." Buck over heard Diaz say when he zoned back into the conversation happening near him. Of course he did. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he thought about how well Diaz seemed to be fitting in, nothing how his first day went down. (You don't want to know, you really don't.)

He walked away from where the rest were doing their little "meet and greet" and over near the railing. A few moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder, he could tell it was Bobby. He didn't turn around.

"I would ask you how you feel about the new guy, but something tells me that I already know. He's not here to replace you, Buck." Buck and Bobby knew that their superiors still had problems with his past behaviors and have been watching him like a hawk. "You've grown on me, I'm not letting them get rid of you that easily." Bobby patted Buck on the back.

The moment was interrupted when the intercom announced their next emergency. A house fire. At that both men raced down the stairs to grab their gear and leave.

* * *

This was her 3rd time trying to call Buck, but he wasn't answering. She figured that he was deep into an emergency that required all of his attention. She was excited and scared and she needed him.

Another contraction hit, this one with a bit more force than the last and all of the pain was concentrated into her lower back. It was early, not too early, but still early enough to convince her that something could go wrong. It also didn't help that she had a bad feeling. She couldn't put her finger on what or why, but she had an inkling that something bad was going to happen. (That's not ominous at all.)

The pain finally subsided for the moment but it left a dull ache in her back that was making her uncomfortable. "Hey, look at me," Jared reached for her hand without taking his eyes off the road. "It's gonna be fine Abby. Just think, the next time you go home you're going to have my beautiful, healthy little niece with you." Abby forced a small smile at his words and he changed the subject. "Matt said the earliest flight he and Beth could catch back to Los Angeles was tomorrow morning."

She nodded in acceptance of that. Abby tried to call Buck again getting his voicemail. Abby wanted to throw her phone in frustration as worry started to take over.

"Buck's still not answering?" Jared asked.

"No." This wasn't like him, she's never known him not to answer. Abby didn't make it a habit of calling him when he was working, but when she did, he answered, no matter what. The only time he didn't he... She took a couple of calming breaths, getting herself worked up wasn't good, especially now.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, he's going to be here," Jared reassured her as best he could are he pulled into the entrance of the hospital.

Unfortunately that didn't make Abby feel any better.

They entered the hospital and after Jared's rather boisterous announcement that his sister was having a baby, the nurses had gotten her admitted and set up in a room on the maternity floor. While Abby put on her gown, Jared stepped out to make phone calls.

"Okay, Ms. Clark, we called Dr. Sarin, she'll be here within the next hour or so," a doctor said when she walked in the door. The nurse that came with her worked to get her set up with a fetal monitor and the doctor gave her an exam to test how dilated she was. "Oh wow, 6 centimeters. You're moving right along." She was glad of that, the last thing Abby wanted was a lengthy labor.

Abby was going to comment, but was interrupted by the onset of another contraction. Jared walked back in and quickly moved towards the bed and took her hand in support. She squeezed his hand tightly as the pain gripped her. Never being much of a screamer (in that regard, anyway), she bared the pain in silence. Her brother cried in pain, though, at the grip on his fingers.

"Sorry," she murmured as she let go of his hand and gained the ability to speak again.

"It's fine. I just forgot how strong you were." He said as he flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles.

Turning back to the doctor and nurse, who were chuckling at the scene before the, Abby asked, "so about that epidural..."

"Of course, I think I can get one of those for you." She made a note on her tablet. "Okay guys, I'll get the anesthesiologist down and I'll back to check how you're progressing in a bit."

She thanked the doctor and the nurse. "Still no word?" She asked Jared after they walked out.

Knowing what she was referring to he answered, "From Buck, no." A fresh wave of emotion hit her and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "So I just started calling everyone in your phone that worked with him. Bobby didn't answer either, but Athena did. She did answer. She said they were all at the scene of a bad accident and she promised she was going to get Buck here as soon as she possibly could."

Abby forced a small smile at that and wiped her eyes. It gave her hope. "Okay, sweet girl, I know we talked about this going by quickly, but I need you to hold on a little longer, so your daddy can make it. I know he wouldn't want to miss your big entrance." She said to her stomach, "we can't wait to meet you." (We all know what follows by sweet, hopeful moments right?)

* * *

They arrived to the chaotic scene to find two adults and three small children, assumed to be the home's occupants, standing around outside, all wearing dirty clothing and no shoes. The home was engulfed in flames that were spreading by the second. While Buck and Diaz headed up to start tackling the blaze and Hen and Chim went to tend to check the state of the people, Bobby went to talk to Athena to get more information on what happened.

"Hey, what," Bobby spotted the drying blood trailing down Athena's arm and the small gash it was coming from. "You're bleeding."

"Oh, yeah, I cut myself trying on some broken glass from the window. The home went up pretty quickly. The oldest child had broken a bedroom window to get out. I'm fine. Promise." Bobby wasn't even going to attempt to get Athena to get herself checked before everything had calmed down. (Some battles were just left not fought) Changing the subject, she told him. "According to the oldest child, Chandler, she and her brother were doing this 'really cool trick' they saw on YouTube. They ended up setting the curtains on fire and it spread. Parents were asleep the entire time."

"Those the parents?" He indicated towards to two adults who looked completely out of it.

"Yep. High as shit, both of them. Coming down, sure, but definitely still tweaking. Mom tried to spin some story about they had just gotten off work. I don't believe it."

"Everybody out?" Bobby asked.

"Chandler said they are. The parents aren't talking, calling themselves distrustful of cops. Hmm, I'll bet."

"Okay, be careful."

"You too."

Bobby and Athena split up to tend to their duties. Bobby went to assist Buck and Eddie and Athena went to see how things were going with the parents.

"... get that fucking light out of my eyes, bitch," the mother swatted at Hen, as Athena walked up to them. Chim was next to her, checking the father for injuries.

"Ma'am I need to do this, to ensure that you don't have any injuries." Hen responded, not letting the woman's combativeness test her patience.

"Everything okay over here?" Athena asked. The woman became very quiet when she saw Athena.

"Yep, everything's fine, just trying to check her out." Hen placed the light back in her bag, "other than the obvious, she's fine."

"They both are." Chim added.

The obvious being their frail frames the sores on their bodies, and the track marks lining both of their arms. It hurt Athena to her heart, what was happening, knowing that there were small children involved. (#dontdodrugs)

When Hen and Chim walked back towards the truck, Athena asked, "so do you want to tell me your names now, or?"

The mother made a show of not wanting to talk to her. The father just sat unmoving, but just as silent.

"You know I'm going to find out, one way or the other right? So let's just cut our losses here."

Silence.

"Alright, suit yourselves." Athena walked away and pulled her radio towards her, "dispatch, I need you to check an address for me and also phone child services and get them to send someone out to their location," she rattled off the address as she walked towards her vehicle.

It didn't take them long to get back to her. The homeowner, who was now deceased, left the home to her nephew, Turner Clayborne, and his wife, Brittany Maddox. She was also told that a social worker is en route to the house now. She ran the names in her computer and the mugshots that popped up looked exactly like the people she was just talking with. (Shocking, right?)

She was going to have another chat with them, one that involved handcuffs, Miranda rights, and a discussion of warrants for the manufacturing and distribution of meth, when her phone rang. She looked at her phone, not recognizing the number. "Who the hell...," she answered the unknown number.

"Am I speaking with Athena Grant?" The familiar sounding voice asked her.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Abby's brother, Jared. We met at Buck and Abby's baby shower. I found your number in her phone."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Is everything okay?"

"Abby's in labor. She and I have been trying to call Buck. I even tried calling Bobby. No one was answering."

"Oh my god! We've been in the middle of dealing with this call and I don't think either of them are near their phones. I'll see if I can get Buck pulled out so we can get him to the hospital. We'll get him there as soon as possible."

"Okay, great! Thanks! Abby's been freaking out because she's scared that he's not going to make it."

"Oh he'll be there. I promise."

"Thanks again Athena, I'll let Abby know."

"She's okay though, right?"

"Oh yeah, she's doing good. In a lot of pain, but good."

"Good to hear. I'll work on getting daddy there."

"Alright. I'll let Abby know."

"Alright, bye." Athena said as she hung up. She smiled as she ran over to another sergeant on scene, filling her in on what she found, that child services was on the way and delegating her to make the arrest of the parents. She looked around not seeing Buck.

"Hey Bobby, where's Buck?" Athena asked almost frantically.

"He went inside with Diaz to do a sweep of the home. Why?"

"Abby's in labor. Her brother just called me. I know the two of you discussed what would happen if a situation like this came up. I was trying to see if there was anyway we could spare him. I have no problem escorting him to the hospital," Bobby looked around at the scene. The children were in the back of an ambulance ready for transport to the hospital, they were working to put out the fire. Everything seemed in control enough where they could spare him.

"Captain Nash to firefighters Buckley and Diaz. Do you copy?"

"Yeah, loud and clear Cap. We're almost done here. Everything's good. Nothing of significance. We're just checking the basement, after that, we'll be out to ." Bobby and Athena looked taken back by that.

"I thought this was a single level home?" Athena asked more than stated.

"So did I." With a little worry he said into the radio, "alright, let me know when you're about to come out."

"Alright Bobby, I..." he paused and the sound of glass breaking could be heard, "what the hell is all this?"

"Oh shit, Buck, that's a propane tank, we gotta..." they'd heard Diaz's voice say before the connection was cut.

"What's happening guys? Buck! Eddie! Captain Bobby Nash to firefighters Evan Buckley and Edmundo Diaz, do you copy me?" As he still heard silence, he grabbed his helmet and was set to take off inside the house when the explosion happened. Bobby grabbed Athena as they all braced for impact. They all looked on, frozen in horror, fearing the worst.

(Don't say I didn't warn you. Now would be the perfect time to check back in with Abby.)

"Alright, how are you doing, momma?" Dr. Sarin asked Abby as she walked into the room. Jared went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Abby was looking down at her phone, debating on whether or not to call Buck's parents and tell them what's happening, she wanted to wait until he got here, but...

"Doing good."

"That epidural has got you feeling good huh?" She asked as she sat on the stool in front of the bed and gave Abby another pelvic exam.

"Oh my god, yes. No pain. I just feel like a dull pressure now every time I'm having a contraction, I think."

"That's good to hear. A calm mom makes for a good delivery," She leaned up and took off her gloves, "alright everything is looking good, you're about 8 cm dilated now, fetal heart rate is nice and strong. From the looks of it, you'll have you'll have your little girl by the end of the day, even the next few hours."

"That's good," she sighed, "thats really good" she leaned her head back against the pillows. She looked at her phone hoping that something from Buck. As more time continued to pass, her worry was trying to turn into full blown panic. She knew this was the worst possible time to panic. (A calm mom makes for a good delivery, after all)

"Still no sign of Evan?" Dr. Sarin asked.

Without turning to look at her, Abby shook her head.

"I have no doubt in my mind that he would be here if he could and whatever is keeping him must be pretty freaking important." Dr. Sarin tried to be comforting.

Abby tried, tried hard, to remember that. The life of a first responder. "At this point, I don't think I care if he misses the birth anymore, well, that's not my main concern anyway. I just want to know that he's okay." This was bringing back horrible memories of the last time Buck was injured during a call.

Dr. Sarin, not knowing what to say to quell Abby's worry, laid a comforting hand on her knee. "I have a really good feeling about today, I know that probably doesn't help, (she was right, it didn't) but I know it's going to be okay," she stepped back to gather her things, "I'll be back to check your progress in an hour."

As soon as the doctor left, Abby breathed out a heavy sigh, placing a hand on her belly. It wouldn't be long, until her daughter would be here. She was already told that since she was full term, the doctor wasn't concerned with anything being underdeveloped, so that lessened her worries about delivering early. All Abby wanted was for her baby and her boyfriend to be okay and safe.

Jared returned to the room, carrying what, she assumed, was some snacks he picked up. "Still okay? Hungry or thirsty at all?" He asked.

"No, we're fine."

She didn't ask him the unspoken question hanging between them, already knowing the answer. He didn't say anything because he, unfortunately, didn't have the answer that she wanted to hear.

It was another 2 hours before the doctor could come back to check on Abby again. She moved along at a speed that pleased both of them. "Someone's eager to meet mommy," Dr. Sarin commented with a smile.

"How will I know, you know, when it's time?" Abby asked.

"Woo, that's a tough one to answer, everyone's different. I guess the best answer I can give is: you'll know. I know that's probably not the most helpful, but your body will tell you when it's time. Trust me on that one."

Abby nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Okay, well you know the drill, I'll be back to check on you." With that the doctor took her leave.

It wasn't 45 minutes later, when Abby woke up sweating, she knew the hospital hadn't turned on any heat, so she didn't know what was happening to her. She also felt a lot of pressure pushing downward. She pulled her hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

"Hey, are you okay, what's wrong?" Her brother asked, putting his book down and quickly walking over to his sister.

"I don't know, but I'm sweating and I think I feel the urge to push." (Showtime!)

(After we check on our other situation, of course.)

Buck opened his eyes to the world spinning around him and a loud ringing in his ears. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to sit up. His whole body protested the action as it gave way to a dull ache. He also smelled the strong scent of copper, so he knew he was bleeding from somewhere.

As his vision cleared, he looked to see Diaz about 10 feet from him. He was moving, so he seemed to be alright, too. He got up on shaky legs and walked over to where his coworker was sitting.

"Hey, man, you good?" His own muffled voice sounding far away from him.

Diaz didn't speak, but he did nod. Helping him to his feet, he saw that Diaz couldn't support any weight on one of his legs, most likely hurting his ankle. Putting the man's arm around his shoulders, they walked around the house to the front.

Buck avoided looking at the burning home, not wanting to be reminded just how close he had come to dying just now.

When they were in sight of the others, they came rushing up to him. EMTs took Diaz from him and guided him over to the ambulance. The ringing in his ears had stopped and the frantic voices of his team didn't sound so far away.

"Buck! Eddie! Thank god! Are you okay? What happened in there?" Bobby asked as he lead Buck over to the truck to be checked out.

"Yeah, I think so," he ground out as sat on the back and started to strip off his gear. "Yeah, we were doing a walk through to make sure nothing was in the house. So we went down to check everything. The smoke had made it hard to see. I had bumped into some stuff. Diaz spotted the propane tank and we bolted. Just in time, it seemed like. Thankfully the basement was a walkout, as soon as we got out, the blast happened. I think it blew us both back another few feet."

"I'm just glad both of you seem to be okay." Bobby said.

"Yeah we were really, really lucky." Buck said.

Bobby had decided to give Buck a minute to be looked over before he let him in on what else was going on.

Once Hen had finished stitching the wound on Buck's head and declaring he was no more damaged than usual, telling him that was a hell of a close call.

"Love you too, Hen." He told her as she rolled her eyes.

He got in the truck to get his phone, finding the device dead. He cursed as he remembered he forgot to charge his phone last night. He needed to call Abby, he hadn't checked in with her all day and she was probably worried.

When he got back out of the truck Athena came up to him, "Buck," she said before he interrupted.

"Hey, can I use your phone? I need to call Abby to check on her." He asked hurriedly.

"That's what I need to tell you," Buck squinted his eyes in confusion, "Abby's brother called me when neither of them could get ahold of you or Bobby. Abby went into labor. They're at Good Samaritan."

Buck inhaled sharply, shocked at the news. They were sure she was going to carry til her due date. "Holy shit!" He scrubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't tell if it was the news making him lightheaded or residual injury from the blast. Either way, that wasn't his main focus at the moment. Hen and Chim, who were close by, were saying their congratulations.

"Yeah, dad, it's time." She said. He quickly stripped off the rest of his gear and threw it in the truck.

"I gotta get to the hospital! Oh shit, you said Good Samaritan right? That's all the way across town it'll still take us about an hour to get there even with light traffic." He didn't want to miss much more than he already had.

"Lucky for you I promised to get you there personally. Lights and sirens, baby. Just think of it as your personal police escort."

Hugging Athena tightly, he expressed his gratitude. Bobby told him they'd be at the hospital once they finished clearing the scene. Quickly walking to Athena's squad car at a speed that wasn't going to make him dizzy, he got in, and they raced down the road.

Even with lights and sirens, the ride to the hospital was still too long for his tastes. He tried to call Abby and Jared from Athena's phone but neither of them answered. He was praying that everything was okay and that he hadn't missed the birth of the baby.

They eventually made to the hospital, within half an hour. Athena parked quickly and both of them practically ran inside, going up to the 5th floor. He was antsy and anxious the entire ride. Once the doors opened he went to the nurse's station.

"Hi, what room is Abigail Clark in?" He asked the nurse sitting at the desk.

"And you would be?" She asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Oh, um, sorry, Evan Buckley, I'm the father of the baby." She typed something into the computer and buck tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Okay. I see you listed here. She's in room 515, just down the hall here."

"Thank you so much!"

He looked back towards Athena who waved him off, telling him that she was going to be in the waiting room to wait for the others.

"...six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Alright Abby, you can relax," Buck heard as he walked into the room.

At the sound of the door, Jared looked up to see him and so did Abby. "You made it, you're here." Abby said tiredly. Jared moved out of the way and Buck went to her side. "You really are here, right, it's not the exhaustion making me delusional?" Abby asked.

"No, baby, I'm really here," he kissed her, "I'm so sorry! It was a really intense situation and my phone died and—"

"I doesn't matter right now, we can talk about all of it later, for now, I'm just glad that you're here and you're okay, well, mostly," She ran her fingers across the bandage above his eye.

"Dad's finally able to join the party." Dr. Sarin commented. "How about you climb behind her, help her get a little leverage on this next push."

Quickly stripping off his shoes, the nurses helped Abby lean forward, Buck got behind Abby in the bed. He placed his hands over hers, under her thighs to help hold them up. Abby sighed contently as she leaned back into him. Just as soon as she relax she tensed up again.

"Alright guys, get ready for another guest for Thanksgiving. I need you to give a good strong push, Abby."

Abby nodded and Buck whispered words of encouragement to her as she pushed.

The doctor urged Abby to keep going.

It wasn't long until Abby collapsed against him, completely spent, and they heard the loud wails of their new born daughter fill the quiet space.

* * *

When Gina Scarlett Buckley was less than an hour old, she had accomplished so much. The most important: being the apple of her father's eye. Evan Buckley couldn't be more in love with the baby in his arms and her mother, if he tried. Abigail Clark couldn't be anymore in love with the two people before her.

The doctor had given the baby a clean bill of health. They'd gotten the baby cleaned up and gave her back to her waiting parents. Everyone had walked out to give the new family some bonding time.

Jared told her he was going to call Maya, Matt, and Carla to let them all know. They had gone about calling Buck's sister and parents to let them know as well. When all the screaming and tears of joy and light anger at not being notified sooner they'd all promised they'd be on the next flight to Los Angeles.

"Told you she was going to have red hair," Buck said.

She rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You're so beautiful, like your momma," he winked at Abby as he kissed the baby on the forehead.

She was exhausted, but she was mesmerized by the scene taking place in front of her. Watching her family. It was so weird to think that she had a family of her own, that she was a mom now. This was new territory for both of them. Just watching Buck, she had no doubt in her mind that he was going to be an amazing father. She was excited and couldn't wait to see what the future held for all of them.


	13. Irish Dreaming

**Chapter summary: Epilogue. A vacation in Ireland, anyone?**

* * *

The scenic rolling green hills, a perfect view for Abby as she enjoyed her coffee. She reveled in the crisp fresh air on her skin and stillness of the morning as she looked out of the open window. She had her doubts about the small cottage that he'd found for her, but it was turning out to be one of the best decisions.

The silence of her surroundings didn't last long through, as it never did in her life. A smile graced her lips as she heard the pitter patter of little feet running across the linoleum floor of the kitchen. She felt two tiny arms wrap themselves around her leg. Looking down, she saw her two year old looking up at her with her father's expressive eyes, holding out her hands, she said, "up, momma."

She lifted the small child into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, baby. I thought I left you and daddy asleep."

"She wanted to find you," Buck's voice answered from behind her. Turning around, Abby found herself greeted to another great view: her shirtless husband. He strode towards her, "morning," he'd said when he'd gotten close.

"Morning," she replied as she place a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. They were careful not to let it go any further, knowing they shouldn't start anything they can't finish with their daughter's watchful eyes on them. "So what do you want to do today?" Abby asked him as she put the baby down and poured him some of the Irish creme coffee she brewed.

"Whatever you want, this is your trip we're crashing." He joked as he grabbed a bagel out of the fridge.

"Will you stop saying that? You're not crashing, I missed you guys anyway and I'm glad you're here," and she meant that.

When her mom died she'd wanted to come to Ireland. Take the trip her mother never got to take, but with the start of their family on the horizon, she let it go. Saying that she'd do it, maybe when her baby was a little older (just as her mom had). It wasn't until almost 3 years, a baby turned rambunctious toddler, and a wedding later, on her birthday, that Buck surprised her with plane tickets to Ireland, telling that she should go; Gina was growing more independent by the day and between him, Carla, Athena, Bobby, Chimney, and Hen their daughter would be well taken care of while she was gone. When she finally made the decision to go, saying that's she'd only be gone a month (he'd convinced her that a trip like this should be longer than a week), she missed her family like crazy.

2 weeks into her trip she was surprised to find Buck and Gina standing at her door one afternoon. Buck told her that he missed her too much and decided to follow her. Later that evening Bobby called and told her that he and Athena bought him the tickets and he forced him to take the time off. He was tired of him looking like a "lost puppy" around the station since she left. Abby never told Buck she knew the truth.

Abby sat her daughter on the ground, grabbed the cup on the table and took the bagel Buck was about to bite out of his hand. "Yes, we are, I know you wanted to do this by yourself."

"Eh, overrated. I'm enjoying it here a lot more now that you and her are here." She looked towards the den, where Gina had scurried off to, in search of her toys. "Besides this will be an amazing experience for her."

"For all of us." Abby turned in Buck's arms, gazing back out of the window. Buck wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

She let herself enjoy the moment for a while. "I'll go round up the little rugrat, we'll get ready and we'll go sightseeing for a while."

"That sounds like a plan to me." He drained the last of his coffee, "god, that's good. We're definitely figuring out how to smuggle this stuff into America," she laughed knowing he was completely serious and she would be remiss if she didn't say she'd thought the exact same thing as him.

* * *

Later that evening, Abby sat at the top of one of the grassy hills that was near their cottage. She smiled fondly, hearing her daughter's laughter as her father chased her around the area. They'd made a game of it, he'd periodically catch her, put her down, and she'd take off again.

This was her life.

As she watched the sun set behind the two she thought about her mother. She wasn't a religious person, but she liked the thought of her mother watching over them, hopefully satisfied with the choices that Abby had made. This trip had taught her a lot about herself and, most importantly, brought her closer with her mother, in a weird way. Maybe things were supposed to play out the way they did, this was always something meant for her to experience.

It ended up being perfect timing, too. Based on a tidbit of information she'd found out a day prior and something she wasn't telling Buck until they were back on American soil (no one needed a repeat of what happened the first time she shared this type of news), their lives were about to get even crazier.

"God, I'm tired," Buck said, breaking her thoughts. He plopped down next her, on the blanket, and leaned his sweaty body against her. "The amount of energy that kid has is insane." The parents looked as their baby chased butterflies, making sure she didn't wander out of their sight.

"Well she is your child, after all," she playfully pushed him off of her shoulder. "And look at it this way, she hasn't had a nap today, so she should be good and tired right about now. Meaning when we put her down, you and I can have a little alone time."

"Hmm, I love the sound of that," Buck's Cheshire Cat like grin told her all she needed to know. Abby knew the promises that came with that grin and she couldn't wait for what she knew her husband was already planning.

"I knew you would." Abby called Gina over to them when she spotted she was going out a little further than she wanted. The child ran over to her mother and sat down in her lap. "Hey, Love Bug, did you have a fun day today?"

"Yeah!" Gina exclaimed. Gina was rubbing her eyes and put her thumb in her mouth: a telltale sign she was sleepy.

"Told ya," Abby whispered in Buck's ear.

"I guess we should head inside and put the little one to bed then."

"We should." Buck got up and took Gina in his arms. Abby gathered their things and the trio headed back towards the cottage.

This was her life. And, damn, was it a great one.

* * *

 **So that it! Liked it? Didn't like it? Tell me what you think! Reviews are love and happiness.**


End file.
